Extended Family
by ThuhJesheekuh
Summary: The adventures of Jessie, Ian, and Nicole longlost younger siblings to Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy continue as they meet a shyguy named Mogjyn, who is hiding something behind his mask. Mary Sue alert! Read if you like laughing at bad stories.
1. Princesses and Dresses

I return! Hullo! Is Selphie, Lord of birds, Brownies, and socks! This is my latest Mario story. Surprisingly, this one has not already been finished like my previous two, "The First Adventure" and "The Next Friend Found." Yeah, well, I don't feel like boring you right now. So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: All I own is Jessie, Ian, Nicole and a new friend who will appear in a later chapter. I do not own anything from Mario. I do not own "Calling All Angels," "My Private Nation," or any other song by Train for that matter. I don't own "Fallin'" or any of Alicia Keys' other songs (not that I know any others). I don't own "My World" or any of Avril Lavigne's other songs. If there's anything else that I think of that I don't own (appearing in the story of course) I will let you know promptly.

By the way, there are a few parts in this story where I played around with font so that everyone would have their own special handwriting. Examples of this are at the end of the invitation and the message from Jessie to Nicole. It won't appear when I post this, but I just wanted to let you know because it's important to me for some odd reason.

On with the fic!

* * *

Chapter 1: Princesses and Dresses

Summer was waning in the Mushroom Kingdom. Jessie, Ian, and Nicole, having been reunited earlier in the summer, were enabled to celebrate Jessie's fifteenth birthday that June. They had made friends with some of the other kids- non-human, of course- around Toadstool Town. Mario, Luigi, and Jessie had also worked on their band over the summer.

One day they got a Lakitu with a message from the castle.

_To the Mario Family,_

_You are cordially invited to attend a royal gala to observe the coming school year. Dress is semi-formal._

_Where: The Royal Palace_

_When: Saturday August 16, 4 o'clock in the afternoon_

_RSVP: by Wednesday August 13_

_Hope to see you,  
Princess Toadstool- Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, Prince Ian- Prince of Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Daisy- Princess of Sarasaland, Princess Nicole- Princess of Sarasaland, Toad Musar- Advisor to the Royal Family_

"I didn't know there was school here!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Luigi said.

"If there was school, why didn't I go earlier?" Jessie asked.

"Well, you didn't really know anything about Mushroom Kingdom and it was already halfway through the school year," Mario said. "It didn't seem worth it to start you up then."

"Man, I thought I was done with school," Jessie grumbled.

"Hey, don't get too down. I didn't think school was so bad," Mario said.

"Yeah, we even enjoyed it, even if it was a challenge," Luigi added. Jessie gave them the "I know you're lying look." They shrugged their shoulders and she stared even harder.

"All right, fine, so we didn't like school any more than the next kid, and it wasn't exactly easy," Luigi sighed.

"But we still did it, and you have to do it too," Mario continued.

"Yeah, I know," Jessie said sulkily. Later she wrote to Nicole about it.

_Dear Nicole,  
Can you believe we still have to go to school? This stinks like some frigging crap! I mean, they could have at least told us we were going to have to go to school instead of waiting until the day the bus came. I wonder if we will use some variation of a bus...? Anyway, I hope they have the same sports we had. From what Mario and Luigi have told me, their school system is almost exactly like ours._

_You ready for the party this Friday? I don't know that I like the idea of a party for going back to school. It's not really something you celebrate. And it's a party for something that affects kids, yet the dress is semi-formal. Kids don't dress semi-formal; they dress casual. Plus, this means I have to wear a freaking dress. I hate dresses! You know I do. You remember the complaining I did when I found out we had to wear kilts for lacrosse, which Luigi already got me a new stick for, BTW. Oh, well. I guess I'll live._

_Any-who. I guess I'll see you Friday. TTYL_

_Your friend,_

_Jessie_

* * *

"I would've thought you'd stay home rather than be caught in a dress!" Ian laughed when Jessie showed up at the party with her brothers.

"Eh-he-heh," Jessie mock laughed, and slapped him lightly upside the head. "Look, I lived when I played lacrosse, I think I can live now. Besides," she lifted her skirt up to her knees, revealing capris underneath, "I'm covered just in case it gets too annoying."

"Ditto," Nicole said, copying the act and showing the pants she had on underneath as well. They all fraternized with their other friends throughout the afternoon. But later, something happened that surprised them all.

The DJ stopped playing his tunes and the curtains on the stage drew back. Jessie happened to be near her brothers at that point. "Oh, I've got a bad feeling," she said when she saw what was on the stage: guitars, drums, violin, piano, etc.

"Mario, what do you think Peach is up to?" Luigi asked as Peach ascended the stairs to the stage.

"Oh, nothing good," Mario replied as she took the mike.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, especially the boys and girls," Peach said. "We thank you for attending our royal gala. The evening is almost over, but before you all leave, I'd like to put the spotlight on my very good friends, the Mario family." A spotlight shone on Mario, Luigi, and Jessie.

"Guys, I don't like where this is going," Jessie whispered to Ian and Nicole.

"You should all know Mario and Luigi from all the evil-fighting they've done in the past, and some of you may know their baby-sister, Jessie," Peach continued. "However, I'll bet you didn't know-."

"Oh, she's not," Mario groaned.

"-That this family has another hobby," she continued still. "In their free time, they have a band-."

"Oh, she is," Luigi moaned.

"And we have set up some instruments for their use, to make their debut in front of all of you," Peach concluded. "Guys, come on up."

The Marios trudged up to the stage, glaring at Peach. She smiled at their sad faces. "If I didn't have any experience with bad guys, I'd say you were pure evil!" Jessie hissed under her breath. They continued all the way back stage and heard questioning from the party. "What? You expect us to be prepared at the drop of a hat?" Jessie yelled to them.

They stood in a huddle talking. "I don't suppose there's any way out of this?" Luigi suggested.

"I don't think so," Mario answered, shaking his head.

"Which songs are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"Let's start with the one song of yours, 'Fallen ,' Jessie," Luigi said. "Then we'll do 'Calling All Angels.'"

"Then we need something upbeat," Mario said.

"Flow right into 'My Private Nation,'" Jessie instructed. "Then 'My World.'"

"All right," Mario said. "So, Luigi, you can be drums for every song, Jessie, you do piano for the first two songs and switch over to guitar starting at 'My Private Nation,' and I'll start on violin, then go to bass until 'My World' when I'll get the electric guitar."

"Let's go," Luigi said. They took their places and waited for Peach. She took the stage again and got everyone's attention.

"Thank you for waiting!" she called out over the room. "And now, without further ado, the Mario family!" The room clapped unenthusiastically, doing nothing to calm the Marios' nerves. Luigi and Mario looked back at Jessie at the piano. She nodded her head. She sang and they gradually added in instruments. ((A/N: As with the last story, I've taken out the lyrics to the following songs because copyright laws/website rules say we can't use them. Jessie's about to sing Alicia Keys' "Fallin.")

After Mario picked up the bass Luigi sang (Train's "Calling All Angels").

Very quickly, Jessie picked up the guitar she had next to her. Luigi sang (Train's "My Private Nation").

Mario picked up the electric guitar. Jessie sang (Avril Lavigne's "My World").

The end of the song came and the Marios stood up and waited. It came slowly at first, but they could hear about five people clapping (probably Peach, Ian, Daisy, Nicole, and Toad) and it kept building until the whole room was filled with wild applause.

"Were we really that good?" Jessie asked her brothers.

"Apparently," answered Mario, who also seemed to be amazed.

They all bowed and descended the stairs, despite Peach's offer for them to continue. The DJ started playing music again and the curtains on the stage closed.

"Rock on," Nicole complimented when Jessie had returned to her and Ian.

"Thanks, but honestly, were we really that good?" Jessie asked.

"What are you sounding so surprised for? You've been a musician for- ," Ian said but stopped to count on his fingers ("Four, five, six..." he whispered.) "Six lifetimes!"

"Well, yeah, but, it's never been for the purpose of entertaining the masses or anything. Maybe just a way to amuse my friends and family and get my feelings out, but never for a public. I didn't think it could be that good," Jessie explained.

"Girl, you are far too modest to be human," Nicole said, placing a hand on Jessie's shoulder. The room was starting to empty out. Apparently the party was pretty much over.

"By the way, I recognized the third and fourth songs. The third one Link II wrote in (New Hyrule), and the fourth was from Hyrule. Zelda forced you into playing something at your birthday party," Ian said ((A/N: Meaning those characters would have sung those songs if I'd actually written those stories.)).

"I was trying to think why this seemed so familiar," Jessie replied. "Tetra did it at hers and Link's wedding too. Princesses are somewhat underhanded, aren't they?"

"Ahem!" Nicole cleared her throat.

"Uhn-uh!" Jessie responded, pointing her finger at Nicole. "No! You did the same thing too!"

"I did no such thing!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Yes, you did! I remember now! Last year at our end of season party for soccer!" Jessie responded. "You forced me into it too! When is Daisy planning on doing it? New Years? Or maybe my sweet 16th party?"

"It doesn't matter, what happens, happens," Ian said, putting a stop to the topic. "What about this whole school thing?"

"Oh, not a smart move, dude," Jessie said.

"This was the first I'd heard of it," Nicole said. "I thought we were done when we landed here."

"I know, what were they planning on doing, wait until the bus showed up to take us there?" Jessie added.

"I dunno, but let's just hope we don't have any variations of some of the teachers we had at out old school," Ian put in.

"One in particular..." Jessie replied, referring, of course, to their former English teacher.

"I feel sorry for the kids who are still stuck with her," Nicole said.

"Yup, but I will miss some of the teachers," Jessie said.

"La profesora de Espanol?" Ian offered.

"Especially. And my journalism and theater teachers," Jessie added. "Man, we probably won't even have Spanish anymore."

"Yeah, there aren't any other languages in Mushroom Kingdom. Everyone speaks the same tongue," Nicole said.

"Stinks," Jessie said.

"Any friends or family you miss?" Nicole asked.

"Well, I miss my best friend Nicole and a friend of mine named Ian," Jessie joked.

"Ha-ha," Nicole rolled her eyes. "But seriously, anyone you miss?"

Jessie thought for a moment. "Well, as far as my 'family' goes, the only person I really miss is my cousin, Martin."

"I'm so glad I have cousins here in Mushroom Kingdom!" Ian play-sobbed, grabbing Nicole around the arms in a pretend hug.

"I'm glad to have you too, Cuz," Nicole returned the pretend hug. The fact was that Peach and Ian's grandfather was Daisy and Nicole's grandfather's brother. So they weren't first cousins, but they were cousins.

"You will never see me hugging Wario or Waluigi that way," Jessie said. They all laughed, and Nicole and Ian let go of each other. "Fact is, I'm happy just having my brothers." As if on cue, Mario and Luigi came over at that moment. "Speak of the devil."

"Sorry, Jess, time to go," Mario said.

"Okey-day," Jessie said. "See you later guys."

"Bye," Ian and Nicole said. Jessie and her brothers walked home.


	2. Back to School

Chapter 2: Back to School

The alarm clock woke Jessie up on Monday August 25th. "Oh, it's not fair!" she moaned, trying to drown out the sound with a pillow. When it didn't work she grudgingly got out of bed and got ready for school. Then she trudged into the kitchen where it was Luigi's turn to make breakfast.

"Ready for school?" he asked cheerfully. Putting her breakfast on a plate.

"Physically or mentally?" she mumbled. He set the plate in front of her: pancakes with two slices of butter, a piece of bacon, and two sausages in the shape of a happy face with its arms raised in excitement. She bent the bacon the other way and made the sausages face toward her instead of away.

"That doesn't help," Mario told her.

"How do you know?" Jessie asked.

"I used to do the same thing," Mario answered. "It didn't work then, I assume it won't work now."

"Assuming is a dangerous thing," Jessie said, now starting on her food.

"That's an interesting opinion," Mario said. "Not that it's very original."

"But it makes for a good thesis," Jessie said matter-of-factly.

"What makes you say that?" Luigi asked, now working on his food as well.

"Because I already prepared a six page essay on it," Jessie replied.

Mario gagged on his orange juice while Luigi blurted, "Six pages? How the heck did you manage that?"

"I didn't get into that one as much as I did the other ones. The one about time got up to about seventeen," she answered conversationally, now done with her pancake.

"Seventeen pages?" Mario exclaimed. "Why would you write such long essays in your free time?"

"Eh, I was bored," Jessie answered, finishing her bacon.

"How many more did you write?" Luigi asked.

"I dunno, but I had a hard time fitting them all onto just one shelf," Jessie replied.

Mario and Luigi stared at her in stunned silence while she ate her sausages. When she finished she said, "How do I get to school?"

"Oh, the Lakitu should be showing up in a few minutes. They lead the way to school every morning and the way back every afternoon for about a month until kids can find their way by their selves," Luigi answered, breaking out of his trance.

"You better get outside and wait for him to come," Mario suggested. A few minutes later, Jessie was walking along with a few other kids behind the Lakitu to school, and Mario and Luigi were in her room looking at the essays she had written and left visibly on her shelf.

'

"So this is the high school?" Nicole said.

She, Jessie, and Ian were standing in the atrium of Toadstool High School. It was similar to a castle, which was why Jessie hadn't realized what it was previously. She had actually seen it many times before. There were lists on the walls with the homerooms of everyone who wasn't a freshman.

"Sophomores!" Ian declared. "We are officially sophomores!"

"Oh, yeah!" Jessie added. "Which means we need to find the list with the sophomore homerooms." They wandered around the room looking for the list with their homerooms on it. When they finally did they were relieved to see that they were in the same one.

"Now all that's left is to find it," Nicole said. They looked around the huge room and saw a bunch of hallways and staircases leading off of it. It was certainly a large school with many places to take the wrong turn.

"We're doomed aren't we?" Jessie asked, all of them having realized how lost they were going to be. Ten minutes later they found a map of the school and realized they were on the wrong track. They turned around and ran through the nearly empty halls halfway across the school. Half a minute before the bell for homeroom rang, they emerged breathing heavily into their homeroom. It was a science lab, apparently, because instead of desks there were tables with multiple seats around them. They found an empty table and plopped down just as the bell rang and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Good morning, sophomores," said the teacher, a mole. "Welcome to the new school year. My name is Hanz Reno, Mr. Reno to you. I am not necessarily your teacher, and there is a chance that we will only see each other when I give you interims and report cards. So, until I learn anything to the contrary, I will simply give you emergency forms, locker info, and schedules. I've also been instructed to tell you that if you are interested in any fall sports to go to Mr. Baer's office to get the proper paperwork and information." That was about the only thing he said. The rest of the class period he spent handing out emergency forms and locker info. Then he finally gave the schedules out to everyone... except Jessie, Ian, and Nicole.

"Hey! What gives?" Ian exclaimed when the teacher sat down behind his desk after handing out all of his papers.

"I dunno, let's go find out," Jessie suggested, standing from her seat and leading the way to the teacher's desk. "Mr. Reno?"

"Can I help you?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah," Nicole answered. "You see, we didn't get our schedules and we were wondering... well, why?"

"I see," Mr. Reno said. "I didn't think I had any new students in here. You were supposed to go to study hall one to take placement tests."

"Placement tests?" Ian asked.

"To find out what classes to put you in," Mr. Reno answered. The bell rang.

"Okay, and when do we need to be there?" Ian inquired.

"They want you there in ten minutes," Mr. Reno replied. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were new, I was supposed to release you about five minutes ago."

Their eyes widened in horror. "Okay, thank you, bye!" Jessie said quickly as they turned and grabbed their things. They walked out of the classroom, but as soon as they got into the hallway they began sprinting about every corridor looking for that particular study hall. In fact, they found three others before finally making it to number one. This time they entered just as the bell rang.

"Oh, he better hope he doesn't have me in any of his classes or else I am going to give him-!" Nicole was cut short by a mushroom calling out over the cafeteria for everyone to find a seat in the section for their class. Jessie looked around and thought something seemed wrong with someone nearby in her section. Then she realized it, the shy guy sitting in her section was around her own height. She knew some shy guys were anomalously taller than most, so she shrugged it off.

Jessie, Ian, and Nicole had to sit away from each other. They followed the mushroom's instructions to fill out the forms on the front of the tests. Then they were told to start the test. Whenever someone finished a section of the test they were to raise their hand and a test coordinator would come mark the time that the section was completed. When they were done with the test, they took it to the table set up near the door and gave it to the mushroom from before.

While they were given the whole school day to complete the test, and most students finished at around mid sixth period, Nicole was done at early fourth period, Ian mid third, and Jessie at late second. The mushroom was astounded at this and nearly fell back out of his chair when Nicole finished early as well. When they finished, they each left the study hall, with instructions to go their counselor's office first thing the next day after checking in with their homeroom teacher, and waited for the next person in the courtyard nearby.

"Is anyone else surprised at how easy that test was?" Nicole asked when she'd finished too. They could see the mushroom walk down the hallway into an office with their three tests.

"Yeah, even considering how intelligent we all are, it's still kind of odd that we would be done this much quicker than the other kids," Jessie agreed. Just then, they heard a door open and looked automatically to the office the mushroom had disappeared into, but saw that the door was still closed. Instead the study hall door was swinging shut and someone was disappearing around the corner. Another test coordinator came out, as well, and peeked into the office, apparently handing another test to the mushroom.

"I guess we're not the only ones who thought the test was easy," Ian said. They continued to sit in the courtyard all day, waiting for the other kids to finish their tests. The mushroom eventually came out of the office and went back into the study hall. It wasn't until sixth period when someone finally finished their test. After that, they came out in groups here and there.

When seventh period rolled around, Jessie suggested that they go to Mr. Baer's office to find out about sports. It took them nearly till eighth period to find the office. Jessie and Nicole got their information on girls' soccer, and Ian got information about boys' soccer. Finally the final bell rang and they could go home. Jessie made her way to the pipe house while Ian and Nicole went back to the castle.

'

"So how was your first day of school?" Luigi asked when Jessie got home.

"Odd and boring and confusing," Jessie answered, plopping down on the couch.

"How so?" Mario asked.

"Well, the confusing part came whenever me, Ian, and Nicole had to go anywhere, because that place is terribibly confizzling," Jessie explained. "Boring because we had to take a really easy placement test to find out what classes we would be best suited in. And odd because it was so easy. I mean, me and Ian and Nicole all got done around third period whereas no one else who took it got done until at least sixth. Well, except for one kid who got done around end of fourth, but still."

"Hmm," Mario pondered. "Well, I guess we'll just see what happens."


	3. Mr Hertz

Hiyee! I know no one is really interested in this story, so I do appreciate the one review I did get from one little bitch who did not have the balls to leave their name. Thank you for the review. My flying monkeys are on the way to give you the big "appreciation gift."

Word of advice: If you don't like self-insertion fics, don't read them, dumb ass. Savvy?

Now, to any of you who actually do enjoy my fics, I DO appreciate you, though I would like to hear more from you. And if you find my language toward my one reviewer offensive, I apologize.

Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Mario. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and, again, the chara that will appear a little later.

'

Chapter 3: Mr. Hertz

The next day, Jessie had to carry a duffel bag with her soccer stuff in it in addition to her normal things. She met up with Nicole and Ian in front of the school and took their stuff to their lockers. Then they went to check in with Mr. Reno and went on to their counselor, Mr. Hertz's office. They were among the first there, and when the first of them got to the front of the line, they were told that Mr. Hertz wanted to talk to them last.

"Something really weird must have happened," Jessie stated when they received this news.

"I'll bet they think we cheated," Ian said.

"Oh, come on. He probably just wants to talk to us special 'cause we're the only human kids in the school," Nicole told him.

Either way, they had to wait for every one of the other students to have their meeting with Mr. Hertz before they had their meetings. The theory about them being the only humans in school being the reason was ruled out, though, when the tall shy guy that Jessie had noticed the previous day was sent out to wait as well. However, it got weirder, as Mr. Hertz asked to talk to them all together. Finally it was their turn to talk with their counselor, a koopa troopa with a green shell.

"I'm going to tell you right out," he said to them when they were in his office. "I am astounded at your results on this test. It's baffling, but you've all gotten a lot higher than anyone would have expected someone your age to get. In fact, perfect scores all of you. And even more astounding, the test is supposed to occupy you until at least somewhere around sixth period, yet you all finished around third period."

"We didn't cheat if that's what you're getting at!" Ian stated for the record.

"No, we didn't think you did. The kids who were sitting around you all, we're sorry to say, did fairly poorly," Mr. Hertz said. "The reason I wanted to speak to you all is to get to the root of the actual cause of these high scores." Jessie, Ian, and Nicole looked at each other questioningly.

"Are you not the new prince and princess?" Mr. Hertz asked Ian and Nicole.

"Um, yeah," they both answered.

"And you're Mario and Luigi's baby sister?" he asked Jessie.

"Yeah...?" Jessie answered.

"I heard rumors that you all crawled into pipes when you were young and just reappeared some months ago," the counselor said. "Did you go to school in the place you were previously at?"

"Yeah," they all answered.

"What about you?" he turned to the shy guy. "Any explanation?"

The shy guy didn't answer. He just shrugged. Jessie wondered why he didn't talk. Maybe he was just naturally shy.

"Hmm," Mr. Hertz said. "Well, truth be told, the only classes we have that would be hard enough to give you a slight challenge would be the classes that were originally for the gifted seniors. But that will only hold you for a year."

"So, what do you suggest?" Ian asked.

"I think you four are going to take these classes this year, and next year, we'll see what we can do. Before I can make your schedules, however, you need to pick three elective classes," Mr. Hertz told them, handing them each a form, "So, if you could write them down."

As they were doing this, Mr. Hertz said suddenly, "There was one thing I don't understand. If you three have never been schooled here, then how can you have gotten perfect scores in the history portion of the test?"

"That we actually took upon ourselves to learn," Jessie explained.

"I see," Mr. Hertz said. "If that is the case then you should all be an asset to this school."

The three talked about their electives before filling out their forms so that they could be in a couple of them together. Together they would do independent study in music, but the others they would be on their own. When they were done, Mr. Hertz suggested that they wait outside until the final bell in about half an hour. He'd have their schedules ready the next day.

"I wonder if they'll let us graduate early because they don't have anything hard enough for us?" Nicole said as they sat down on the bench in the courtyard across from the guidance offices. The shy guy hadn't stuck around.

"Probably not," Jessie answered.

"They'll probably make us stay and make the school look good," Ian added.

"Ugh, politics," Nicole said. "Since when did public schools become a forum for the affairs of state?"

"Please don't," Jessie said. "As a wise boy once said: 'There are three things you should never discuss with people: religion, politics, and the Great Pumpkin."

"Ian, why are you so quiet?" Nicole asked, suddenly realizing that Ian hadn't said anything.

"I was just thinking about the other kid," Ian said.

"What other kid?" Jessie asked.

"Remember? The shy guy kid in the same boat as us," Ian reminded them. "I was just wondering what the deal is with him."

"I was wondering about him too," Jessie said. "He never said anything either."  
"Dunno, but I guess we'll probably meet him if we're all in the same boat," Nicole said.

The bell rang then. They got up and went to their lockers to get their sports stuff then split up. Jessie and Nicole found a bathroom they could change in and then headed out to the field in front of the school.

"Have you practiced any since you came?" Jessie asked Nicole.

"A little," Nicole answered. "Not much though. It's good that we have such good endurance, isn't it?"

"Not that we had much of an option where we grew up," Jessie smiled. They jogged the rest of the way to the field and started to warm up.

'

"I've finished the paperwork, your schedules are ready to go," Mr. Hertz said, handing them each a slip of paper. They thanked him and went back outside.

"Looks like we've got most of our classes together," Ian said.

"No crap, Sherlock," Jessie said sarcastically. They went through the day looking constantly at their new schedules.

Jessie Mario Toadstool High School The Pipe House

1 Theater II Ms. Pilaf F1 Aud2

2 Adv Alg/Trig Ms. Lupon F2 H4 R6

3 AP Psych Ms. Jenson F3 H2 R5

4 AP Biology Mr. Reno F2 H3 R1

5 Lunch Cafeteria

6 AP Lit Mr. Yidderan F3 H4 R3

7 Adv Study-Music Mr. Sao F3 H3 R2

8 Newspaper Publ I Mr. Yidderan F3 H4 R3

Prince Ian Toadstool High School Royal Palace

1 Engin Tech II Ms. Letten F2 H3 R4

2 Adv Alg/Trig Ms. Lupon F2 H4 R6

3 AP Psych Ms. Jenson F3 H2 R5

4 AP Biology Mr. Reno F2 H3 R1

5 Lunch Cafeteria

6 AP Lit Mr. Yidderan F3 H4 R3

7 Adv Study-Music Mr. Sao F3 H3 R2

8 Weight Training I Ms. Hoffman F1 Weight Rm

Princess Nicole Toadstool High School Royal Palace

1 Video Yearbook Mr. Yidderan F3 H4 R3

2 Adv Alg/ Trig Ms. Lupon F2 H4 R6

3 AP Psych Ms. Jenson F3 H2 R5

4 AP Biology Mr. Reno F2 H3 R1

5 Lunch Cafeteria

6 AP Lit Mr. Yidderan F3 H4 R3

7 Adv Study-Music Mr. Sao F3 H3 R2

8 Concert Band II Mr. Sao F3 H1 R2


	4. We know weird

Chapter 4: "We know weird."

"Will I ever not have math second period?" Jessie asked when they met up at the end of the day, even after soccer practice. "I mean pre-algebra in sixth grade, algebra I in seventh, II in eighth grade, geometry last year, and now this? Man, it's weird."

"Oh, and look at that," Nicole said, referring to their fourth period class. "Guess who's getting-." The announcement buzzer sounded. "This year."

"Oh, yeah. Mr. Reno," Ian said. "Y'know, this is the first time that I haven't had a steep majority of female teachers."

"I got an equal amount on each side. Mr. Yidderan must have a lot of school spirit, he's head of the English department, in charge of the newspaper, coach of the girls' soccer team, and he's the sophomore class sponsor," Jessie said. "And I heard some of the kids in theater saying they wished he would take over the drama department too, or at least the drama club."

"He does the video yearbook too, that includes the morning announcements, and I heard someone in there saying they still couldn't figure out why with three PhDs and two masters he's teaching high school," Nicole added.

"Three PhDs?" Ian repeated incredulously. "He must like kids a lot. With that kind of experience he should be handing out the PhDs."

"Hey," Jessie said more quietly, so as not to be heard by the shy guy kid who was nearby. "Any news on that shy guy kid in your other classes?"

"Yeah," Nicole said. "He's in video yearbook with me."

"Weight training with me too," Ian added.

"Weight training?" Nicole asked.

"Mm-hmm," Ian nodded his head. "Only shy guy too."

"I would assume so," Jessie said. "They're weak by nature."

"Yup, so it's also strange that he plays soccer as well," Ian extended.

"Soccer?" Nicole repeated. "Is he any good?"

"Oh yeah," Ian stressed.

"I don't want to sound judgmental or anything, but we know weird, and there's definitely something weird about this guy," Jessie assessed. "I mean, he's uncharacteristically physical for his race, and taller than most tall shy guys, plus he's at the same level as us intellectually even though we're, apparently, really advanced for around here." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Ahem." They quieted when they realized someone was standing right behind them. Turning, they saw the shy guy. All three went white. "As long as you're going to be talking about me," he said, and they bit their lips. "You should know my name, so I'm not 'that shy guy kid.'" He used his fingers to make quotation marks around his words. He waited a moment to see if they would respond. "My name's Mog-jeen."

Nicole and Ian cocked an eyebrow but Jessie grinned gleefully. "Dude, that's such an awesome name!" she exclaimed. It was Mog-jeen's turn to cock an eyebrow.

"Um, can I ask how it's spelled?" Nicole asked, breaking the awkwardness.

"M-O-G-J-Y-N," Mogjyn answered.

"It's even spelled cool!" Jessie cried out.

"Thanks," Mogjyn scoffed.

"Are you still miffed about us- well- talking about you?" Nicole asked.

"Just a little," Mogjyn answered sarcastically.

"Oh, you can't stay mad," Jessie pouted. "Friends shouldn't fight."

"Friends?"

"Heck, yeah! As long as we're practically the smartest kids in school, and we're gonna be in all the same classes and stuff-," Jessie answered

"And we're gonna be teammates," Ian added.

"We're gonna end up friends at some point so it might as well be sooner rather than later," Jessie finished. Mogjyn watched her cautiously for a moment.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we were talking bad about you," Nicole pleaded.

"'There's definitely something weird about this guy,'" Mogjyn quoted.

"Do you think your name is odd?" Jessie asked him.

"Well, kind of," he admitted.

"Odd being the same thing as weird?" she queried.

"Just because my name is weird doesn't mean-!"

"Just answer the question."

"Yeah, odd and weird are synonyms."

"And the fact that I thought your odd name was cool doesn't tell you anything?" Jessie posed. Mogjyn watched her for a moment more.

"Okay, so YOU'RE weird-," he said.

"Which means THEY'RE weird too- trust me, looks can be deceiving- so being weird is a GOOD thing in this group," Jessie concluded. Mogjyn watched her once more.

"All right, I'll bite," he said.

"You make it sound like you're signing over your soul," Nicole said.

"I might very well be," he muttered.

"Oh, come on," Ian said. "If you gotta friends, we're not the worst people in the world."

"You're about the only people in the world, though, aren't you?" Mogjyn asked.

"If you mean the only humans, you would be correct," Ian answered.

"Yeah," Mogjyn said. "You're the prince and princess aren't you?"

"Yup," Nicole replied sighing exasperated.

"Sorry, I'm sure that gets old," he apologized.

"S'all right," Nicole said, shaking her head.

"I guess that means you are?" Mogjyn verified.

"Mm-hmm."

"It just occurred to me that no matter who I listen to, you're always either 'the new prince and princess,' 'Mario and Luigi's sister,' or 'the human kids.' With all that, I don't know your actual names."

"I'm Ian."

"Nicole."

"Jessie." They took turns introducing their selves. Mogjyn froze for a moment.

"Well, it's good to meet you all," he said finally.

"Thanks," Jessie said.

"Hey, did you want to meet our sisters, the princesses in chief?" Ian offered.

"You seemed kind of impartial, but it would probably cheese off some of the right people," Nicole added, casting a glance over at a group of preppy girls, again, watching for a chance to move in on the royalty.

"Nah, that's okay," Mogjyn answered quickly, glancing between them all nervously.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked. "You don't even have to meet them. You can just hang out if you want."

"Naw, I'm sure," Mogjyn replied, still talking quickly. Then he added, "Even if it would just be to hang out or something, it would probably make them start bugging me and stuff, y'know?" They surveyed him curiously for a moment. "I don't really wanna be bugged..."

"You're already friends with royalty," Jessie reminded him with a smile, realizing it must be his shy guy nature at work. "They're probably going to bug you anyway."

"Well, I kind of gotta go anyway," Mogjyn said. "My- parents want me home soon." He started to rush off.

Jessie tried to follow him, "Well, wait a minute. I'll walk with you."

Mogjyn started away again, saying, "No, that's okay. Thanks anyway."

They stared after him for a moment. "Weird," Ian said, breaking the silence.

"He's like a book with a mind of its own," Nicole added. "He opens and shuts sporadically, HIM controlling when you read him."

"Yeah... and at the same time though..." Jessie said thoughtfully.

"What?" Ian asked, he and Nicole turning to face Jessie now.

"...There's something very familiar about him," Jessie said, narrow her eyes slightly in thought.


	5. Homecoming Sucks

Hullo to no one because no one has given me any reason to believe they have been reading this. If anyone is reading this, even if you don't like it, please leave a review, and lie if you have to because the one flame I ever got hurt and I didn't like it. Just as a recap, I'd like to remind everyone (disclaimer) that I own nothing Mario-ified. I own only Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn. Thanks, on with the fic.

Chapter 5: ...Homecoming Sucks

"Beats are due, people," Mr. Yidderan called out over the room. "I need articles of the week and chapters too! I've only gotten one of each so far."

Jessie looked up for half a second and then returned to the paper she was working on. It was her work that had already been turned in for each of those three assignments. The newspaper was nothing like she had expected. It may have been because she was so much more advanced than anyone, but no one else seemed to have a very good idea of what they were doing except the juniors and seniors who had been there one and two years already, and even their grammar Jessie found herself correcting in articles. The editor-in- chief seemed pretty incompetent as well. Jessie had her first articles for the paper done before she even did.

Mr. Yidderan seemed to be the only one beside Jessie who had a clue. He was a yoshi, like Yoshi, only Mr. Yidderan was a sky blue instead of green. It was true what Nicole had heard: he had three PhDs and two masters. However, he was still working on two more masters and one more PhD. And the thing was, he wasn't all that old, maybe his forties at the oldest.

Jessie liked him. His PhDs were in journalism, theater, and writing. The two masters he had were literature and videography, which was what his next PhD would be. The two masters he was working on were poetry and philosophy. Most of those were her own interests, and he knew a lot about soccer too. It also turned out that he also coached the lacrosse team in the spring.

Jessie got up and walked over to Mr. Yidderan with the papers she had been working on. "I finished writing them out for you," she said handing the papers to him. One of the first discussions they'd had was about poetry and Jessie brought up an old favorite of hers, Edgar Allan Poe.

"I miss my Eap," she would say. "I memorized every Edgar Allan Poe-m, but his tales of suspense, mysteries, and satires are impossible to recreate now." It was the poems that she had been writing and now gave to Mr. Yidderan to read.

"Thanks," he said, taking the papers and starting to read them. Jessie returned to her seat and sat down. There wasn't anything else for her to do. She'd done all her work for Mr. Yidderan. The paper was already at the printers. All her homework was done. Forgot her book at home. Everyone else was working still and couldn't talk because it was Friday and everything was due by the end of the week. They had all goofed off until the last minute, but Jessie did it as soon as it was assigned.

Jessie crossed her ankles. Then she uncrossed them. Re-crossed them. Re- uncrossed them. She looked at the clock, and then away and then started scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Hmm," she hummed for a moment, and then smiled in spite of herself. She'd just remembered the poem she'd written at the end of eighth grade, on the last day of school when there was nothing to do and she'd gone bored out of her mind. In the poem, the person kept crossing and uncrossing their ankles, looking at the clock, doodling, tying their shoes, anything to keep their self occupied. Now she found herself doing the same kind of things, except that it wasn't the last day of school. She took out another sheet of paper and rewrote the poem she had written that day.

Boredom

Cross ankles, uncross, cross, uncross, cross, uncross

Stare at clock, look away, five minutes later is two minutes later

Scribble, scribble, look at clock, look away, look again

Untie shoe, tie again, switch the foot, do the same

Look at clock, look away, clean fingernails, look again

Fix your hair, fix your clothes, wipe your glasses wipe your nose

Read a sentence, close the book, try again, close the book

Look at clock, look away, try a nap, look again

Drum your fingers, tap your foot, hum a bit, again the book

Book is boring, look at clock, look away, cross your ankles

RIIING!

Look at clock, look away, grab your stuff, and run away!

"Hmm..." she thought. She took out another piece of paper and started writing again.

Still Bored

Cross ankles, uncross, cross, uncross

Look at clock, look away, look at calendar, look away

How many days since the end was here?

How many more till the end this year?

It was gone but came once more

And so I sit here, ever bored

Many days have since gone by

And many more have yet to fly

I've scribbled lots and tied my shoes

Whoa, I got some déjà vu

Fixed my hair, fixed my clothes

Wiped my glasses, wiped my nose

I remember my book, but then I grouse

This morning I left it at the house

Look at clock, look away, calendar, then away

Maybe some homework, work for home

Dang! It's finished! It's all done!

Drum my fingers, tap my foot

Hum a bit, I WANT MY BOOK!

Cross ankles, uncross, cross, uncross

Wiggle my toes, twiddle my thumb

Why's it have to be so dumb?

Look at clock, look away, clean fingernails, look again

Cross ankles, uncross, cross, cry for book, uncross

Look at clock, look away, BOOK! look at calendar

RIIIIING!

Look at clock, look away, grab my stuff and run away!

...But then I remember tomorrow-day

So I slow my step and mutter, "Hooray..."

Jessie grinned at her creation and made another copy before putting it away in her folder. Then the bell rang. "Finally!" she exclaimed, gathering her things. Mr. Yidderan said goodbye and granted them leave. "I got two more for you if you're interested," she said as she handed the two poems to him.

"More of this guy?" Mr. Yidderan asked.

"No, my own creations," she answered. Then she walked out the door and headed to her locker, where she met Nicole, Ian, and Mogjyn. "'S'up, guys?" she greeted them.

"Nothin' much," Nicole answered, pulling her algebra book out from her locker.

"Anything interesting in the newspaper?" Mogjyn asked.

"If you include writing out every Edgar Allen Poem there is to occupy yourself while the rest of the staff makes up for their loss in the battle with the imp of perverse interesting... then yes," Jessie said longwindedly. "Otherwise no."

Three weeks into the school year, the four had mastered the route to all of their classes, how to get there and their lockers in time, etc. Mogjyn had become one of the group too, although, he was still rather uncomfortable with the idea of meeting them outside of school. But next night was the first game of the soccer season, so maybe something would happen then. When they all had all their stuff, they turned and headed toward the bathrooms, avoiding the same preppy girls who wanted to get in with the royalty, so that they could change for practice. Then they went to their respective fields.

'

"Jiminy freaking cricket!" Jessie exclaimed, wincing once more at the excessively loud cheering coming from the stands.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Nicole asked, turning to her friend. They were the only two on the field, in their team anyway, that weren't screaming their heads off. The noise was coming from their teammates and the stands. You would like to think it was because they'd just scored or something at their first soccer game, but no. It was because the varsity football team had just come onto the field... for the pep rally.

"Is this absolutely necessary?" Jessie posed. "It seems more than anything to be a waste of, like, two hours. I can think of a whole list of things I'd rather be doing, and that's only including school stuff."

"C'mon, girls. Show a little enthusiasm," Mr. Yidderan encouraged, though it was clear from the look on his face-

"Mr. Yidderan, you know you don't want to be here any more than we do!" Nicole returned. Jessie was rubbing her ear.

"A little school spirit never hurt anyone," he tried again.

"Yeah, just their eardrums," Jessie said when she was done. The captain of the team had just delivered his stupid little speech and everyone around them screamed louder than ever and pounded the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

"Find a happy place! Find a happy place!" Nicole echoed repeatedly as she, Jessie, and Mr. Yidderan's hands flew to their ears.

"Y'know Nicole, I have a mind to put this all to an end right now," Jessie said nudging Nicole in the side and winking.

"If only you could," Mr. Yidderan finally agreed.

"I would back you one hundred percent on that one, Jess," Ian said. He and Mogjyn had just come over from the boys' soccer team... not that anyone cared at that moment. Mr. Yidderan and Mogjyn looked at them curiously.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Jessie consoled them, "It's okay. Don't worry about it." They shrugged their shoulders then the five turned to watch the marching band.

"This is so lame," Ian said. The other three agreed. Then, with no warning, a mushroom in the front of the band line tripped. Being in front of the line, he caused a domino effect. Within a minute, just about the whole marching band was on the ground to the laughter of the entire student body, and a lot of the faculty. Ian and Nicole looked at Jessie with sly smiles on their faces and raised eyebrows. Jessie smiled innocently and looked away innocuously. Mogjyn had a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face.

Everything died down, and the defeated marching band had cleared the field. But then, "Give it up for the Toadstool Thwompettes!" shouted the announcer, and they had to cover their ears again as everyone began rooting for the cheerleaders who were returning to the field to perform "the routine that would win them the championships." The music started and they went into an assortment of dance steps, flips, and tosses.

"Hey! You remember what happened at our old high school's pep rally?" Nicole asked Jessie and Ian slyly. They nodded their heads, and all of a sudden, some of the cheerleaders missed the goomba girl they had just tossed into the air. When they realized what had happened, the whole squad started screaming and acting frantic.

After his first guffaw Ian laughed, "You mean that?" They then joined the laughter as teachers and coaches rushed out to help the girl, who was fine except for a sprained pride. However, she and the rest of the squad blew the whole thing out of proportion, making it out like she'd had a concussion and was seriously injured and stuff like that. So the pep rally was cancelled, to the great joy of our group.

Mogjyn was still quite confused, but he was glad they were done with the pep rally. And because there was nothing planned for the last half hour of the day, for the first time ever, the students had complete free time.

'

There was a nice amount of cheering coming from the stands again. Jessie and Nicole were out on the field, but this time they were cheering as well because Jessie had just scored a goal on the Wedding Hill Bullet Bills' goalie. "Woot!" she shouted high-fiving Nicole, who had assisted.

They hurried back to midfield for another kick-off but the ref blew his whistle signaling the end of the game. "Heck yeah!" they both screamed jumping up and down, Nicole's arms around Jessie's neck. Soon the whole team had joined and they were cheering for their victory.

The boy's soccer team, who had won their game about five minutes earlier flooded onto the field to join the girls. Ian and Mogjyn fought their way to the center of the mass where Jessie and Nicole were trapped. "Nice goal!" Ian shouted to be heard over the loud cheering. They couldn't hear Jessie's "thanks."

When finally the two teams had managed to make it off the field, they headed back toward the school to change. Afterward they returned to the school and went home until about seven o'clock. At that point, many people returned decked out in formalwear for the Homecoming Dance. As athletes, our four were obligated and forced against their will to attend. So, they met in front of the cafeteria, where the dance was being held.

"Why'd soccer have to be a fall sport?" Ian asked as he and Nicole had found Mogjyn. He wore a nice orange shirt and khaki pants and a white tie. "If it had been a winter or spring sport then we wouldn't have to put up with homecoming."

"I wouldn't have a problem with it if we didn't have to come to the stupid dance," Nicole said as they stood outside the streamer, balloon, and crepe paper decorated cafeteria. She was wearing a blue dress that extended about an inch past dress code length. She kept pulling it down because she felt like it was coming up.

"Agreed," said Mogjyn. He had added a darker blue jacket and tie to his normal shy guy robe. "By the way, where's Jessie?"

"Haven't seen her yet," Ian answered. They looked around.

"Oh. My. God. SO NOT FAIR!" Nicole exclaimed. Jessie came striding up to them.

"'Sup, guys?" she greeted them with a smile. They all gaped at her.

"-SO NOT FAIR!" Nicole repeated. "How come you don't have to-?"

"Because nothing says I have to," Jessie answered. She was wearing a dress shirt, slacks, and tie.

"-SO NOT FAIR!" Nicole repeated again. "I wish I'd thought of that! Why didn't you call and tell me!"

"...Because we don't have phones here. That was back in the other world..." Jessie explained slowly. "Now come on! If we have to do this, let's just get it over with." The four locked elbows and walked through the cafeteria doors. Many heads turned to watch them and several jaws dropped. Jessie just smiled at them, admiring her work. "Shall we dance?" Jessie asked her friends.

They moved to the dance floor and started dancing, if not a bit awkwardly at first. Eventually they got into the basic scheme of things. "Looks like DK's tutoring paid off," Ian commented to Jessie in reference to their games after the Mario Party.

"If only on the outside," Jessie, who was usually horrible at dancing, answered. They continued for a while. At about eight-thirty, they were getting tired and decided to take a break. The group looked around for a place to sit and found an empty table with four chairs at it nearby. They sat down and took a rest.

"Tired right now!" Nicole said waving away the preps that had come to bug them again.

When he was sure they were out of earshot Ian said, "Do you think they will, at any point, give up?"

"Doubtedly," Jessie answered. "I think they are a little cheesed at you though, Mogjyn." No answer. "Mogjyn?"

"Uh-oh, did we lose him?" Ian asked. They looked around. Jessie and Ian shrugged it off, but Nicole thought she spotted him trying to sneak away.

"Hey, I'm gonna get some food," she said and left them. Jessie and Ian raised their eyebrows at this, but again shrugged it off and returned to talking.


	6. On Hallway Two

Hi to no one! Because no one reads my fics. Oh, my apologies. I've one person who's reviewed me since the hurtful flame. Thank you to drumroll ... supersmashgal! Confizzling is just a neologism meaning confusing. I use lots of them. Anyway, here is chapter six of my story, "Extended Family!"

Disclaimer: once again, I do not own anything Mario-ified. That's all Nintendo's business. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn.

'

Chapter 6: On Hallway Two

"I can't keep this up... I can't keep this up..." Mogjyn was bent over in hallway two, panting over and over, "Why? Why?" He was flushed and hot and short of breath, probably from the activities of the dance and the being in a large social gathering.

Mogjyn looked down the hallway to make sure no one was around. He faced away from the direction he came from, the back hallway, then reached up and took off his white mask.

'

Nicole walked down the atrium of her high school and looked for hallway two, where she'd seen Mogjyn go. Clearly they'd taken different routes. He'd probably taken the back hallway that went up the side of the school, but she'd taken the path that went through the atrium.

"H2," she whispered to herself when she'd found the hallway. Nicole turned down the corridor and saw a blue-robed figure with his head in his hands at the corner on the other end- clearly Mogjyn. She thought she'd have some fun and scare him, so she tiptoed down the hallway very quietly and stood over him. "Boo!" she said and watched his head snap up in surprise. But what she saw surprised HER.

"AAAAAGH-!" she screamed before the boy cupped his hand over her mouth. This was not who she expected. This kid wearing shy guy robes and Mogjyn's jacket and tie did not wear his shy guy mask. He was a human! A human with buzzed black hair and yellowish-tan skin (kind of like a Japican or Ameripan) Kinda cute, Nicole thought, but at the moment she didn't particularly care.

"Shhh!" he shushed her frantically, abandoning his mask on the floor to stand at his friend's height to quiet her. He turned his head to look down all the hallways and check for anyone who might have heard Nicole scream. "Pleasepleaseplease- puh-lease don't do that again!" he begged her.

"Give me a reason not to! Who the heck are you!" Nicole demanded. He cupped his hand over her mouth again, but this time she bit his finger.

"Ouch!" he cried pulling his hand away and waving it in the air. "Nicole, it's me for crying out loud! Mogjyn!"

"BS!" she retorted about to run down the hallway, but he grabbed her by the arm. "Let go-!"

"One hundred percent!" he exclaimed pulling her back.

"What are you talking about?" Nicole asked quickly and skeptically.

"One hundred, ninety-five, ninety-four, ninety-eight, ninety-seven, ninety- five, and one hundred!" the boy said. "Those are your current grades in each of your classes from first through eighth!"

Nicole stopped pulling for a moment. "How did you know that?" she queried uncertainly.

"Why would anyone know that?" he asked her.

"I'd have to have told them," she said slowly. He let go of her arm and bent down to pick up his mask.

"And the only people you told were Jessie, Ian, and me," he put the mask on. "Mogjyn." Nicole stared at him wonderingly.

"Mogjyn!" she asked incredulously. "You're a human?"

"Don't tell Jessie and Ian though," Mogjyn said pulling his hood back on and starting down the hall back to the dance.

"Why not?" Nicole asked running up and standing in his way. "Mogjyn, this is huge! I mean, you're just like us! The only humans in all of Mushroom Kingdom! Why would you not want Jessie and Ian to know this-?"

"For one thing, I don't have any family or anywhere to go. I take care of myself right now. If I brought attention to the fact that I'm human, the fact that I'm parentless would soon follow. At that point- well, I suppose you can guess what would happen..." Mogjyn explained. "Secondly, my name's not REALLY Mogjyn," he said. "It's Martin."

"Martin? What's with the name-changing-?" Nicole started. Then something dawned on her. "Wait a second- not the same Martin that was Jessie's cousin back in the other world-?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Why didn't you want Jessie to know you're her cousin?"

"Because it's JESSIE. She'd probably want to find my family and stuff and get me unparentless. And all of that extra attention is really unnecessary right now, what with the school crap and basically just sorting everything out."

"I still don't get it. If Jessie's your cousin, then why can't you just look to her and Mario and Luigi for family support."

"One problem there. Jessie was my cousin in the other world. I have no clue if she's my cousin here or not."

"She would still treat you like her family."

"Look, Nicole, could we please talk about this later? If we don't get back soon they're gonna think we're doing something we shouldn't," he said.

"...All right..." Nicole said disappointedly.

"And until then would you PLEASE not tell them about me?" he requested.

"But-!"

"Please!"

"...Fine... But we're going to talk about this soon," Nicole said, pointing a finger right at his nose.

"Thank you." He readjusted his mask, hood, and robe. "How do I look?"

"Like an abnormally tall, athletic, and deep-voiced shy guy," Nicole answered and started down the hallway. Mogjyn joined her and they returned to the dance.

'

"I am going to hunt down and systematically destroy every person who put a check on that box," Jessie growled through clenched teeth. Every club and team that entered a banner in the homecoming parade had to nominate one person to homecoming court, then the people in the Future Educators of Mushroom Kingdom, who were in charge of homecoming this year, narrowed it down to three boys and girls per grade. Unbeknownst to Jessie and Ian, they and Nicole had been nominated... because they were the sister of the hero and the long-lost royalty.

"WE didn't even want to be here! And now they're suddenly crowning us homecoming royalty?" Ian complained. "I thought that was the football player's and the cheerleader's burden?" Yeah, they got voted duke and duchess, the titles given to the winners of the sophomore class. Freshmen were lord and lady, junior: prince and princess, senior: king and queen.

"I want to know who exactly nominated me and WHY I was not informed!" Jessie growled as they headed toward the makeshift stage. They looked out over the cafeteria and saw Nicole and Mogjyn gaping at them from their table. Many of the students were pointing at Jessie's outfit again. The FEMK treasurer gave the freshmen their little rewards and let them say something, then moved on to Jessie and Ian.

"Do you want to say anything?" Paulina, the mole secretary, asked as she handed them each an envelope and Jessie a bouquet of flowers.

"YOU don't want us to say anything," Ian said, glaring at her. Paulina looked nervous and allowed the vice president to award the prince and princess, and the president awarded the king and queen.

"Are we allowed to leave yet, or are we still on exhibit for our fellows?" Jessie asked Paulina.

"I- I guess you can leave now," Paulina answered timidly.

"Bye!" they flashed her the fakest, cheesiest smile of all time and dismounted, the others following. "I swear if anyone ever does that again, heads will roll!" They returned to their table.

"Evil preps, huh?" Nicole asked.

"That would be my guess," Jessie muttered.

"It wouldn't be so bad if the reason they nominated us wasn't because we were siblings to heroes and royalty!" Ian said.

"But it was, and so it is bad and sucks and totally incenses me-!" Jessie said.

"But, there's not much you can do about it," said a familiar voice behind them. Mr. Yidderan was standing right behind them.

"I'll bet you had something- SOMETHING- to do with this," Nicole said pointing a playfully accusing finger at Mr. Yidderan.

"Again, if I did there's not much you can do about it. Accept the things you cannot change, change the things you can, and find the wisdom to tell the difference between the two," Mr. Yidderan said.

"Whoa! Repeat that! That's one for the favorite quotes list!" Jessie exclaimed taking a pen from her breast pocket and writing it on her palm as Mr. Yidderan repeated it.

"That wasn't just a bunch of pretty words, y'know."

"You're right, we're going to take that advice. There's nothing we can do about it now," Ian said

"Good boy."

"But next year we can make sure that we're not nominated!"

"Oh, goodness..." Mr. Yidderan said. He was about to walk away when he turned back to Jessie, "By the way, Jessie. I like the outfit. It's very you." She smiled at him as he left.

"Okay, it's going on nine-fifteen now," Ian said.

"I think we've more than fulfilled our athletic obligations," Mogjyn added. They all agreed and stood up to leave. They forced their way outside and started the walk home.

"So, what did they give you for winning?" Nicole asked when they got to the point where they all had to split up.

"Dunno exactly," Ian answered remembering the envelope he'd received. He took it out and started to open it.

"Oh, flowers and some other thing in this envelope that I haven't opened yet-," Jessie said.

"Holy friggin' crap!" Ian exclaimed as he looked at the paper in his hand.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Nothing. Just a stupid little certificate that says I was homecoming duke for 2003," he answered.

"Right. Like you couldn't have figured that one out on your own," Mogjyn said. They all rolled their eyes.

"Well, see you all later," Jessie said. She turned left and walked down the road toward the pipe house.

"Hasta luego," Ian said as he and Nicole turned right to head into town toward the castle. Mogjyn was left to walk straight ahead to his home. A little ways down the road he looked around and walked up to a small house that wasn't in great condition and had a "For Sale" sign in front.

"Welcome home," he mumbled and walked up to the front door. He went inside and took off his shy guy disguise, lay down in a sleeping bag on a crappy couch that had been left by the previous owner, and went to sleep, trying to figure out where to go from there.

'

Yeah, some turn around in there. Seriousness a little bit. And I don't know who I'm talking to. Oh, well. If no one else my ten-year-old sister and me like my stories... sings It's a sad world afterall. It's a sad world afterall. It's a sad world afterall. It's a sad, sad world...


	7. Science Fair

Yo! Chapter 7! I gotta say, this story is moving a lot faster than all the ones previous. Probably cause I want to get on with all of the stories following. So many ideas... it's hard to get them all on paper... or word doc, on computer... um... thingy...

Yeah, well, thanks to Dan and SuperSmashGal for reviewing. I hope you keep reading all my stories after this too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Mario-ified. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn(/Martin)

On with the fic!

'

Chapter 7: Science Fair

"Come again?" Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn were sitting in their Biology class two weeks after homecoming. "A what project?" Jessie asked.

"A science fair project," Mr. Reno answered. "This is a course requirement, Miss Mario, read the fine print from now on."

"What fine print! I got placed in this class! Not selected it!" she retorted.

"Nevertheless, it is a requirement and you will do it or fail," Mr. Reno responded. "I do things differently in my class, however. Everyone works in pairs." Instinctively, Jessie and Nicole pointed to each other and Ian and Mogjyn pointed at each other. "I also like to mix things up a bit," Mr. Reno continued.

He walked to his desk and picked up a jar with several slips of paper inside. "I make one requirement when you choose your partners. Besides that you are free to work with whomever you want. There are ten possible requisites that I keep in this jar. It is different for every class every year." He shook the jar some to mix up the slips. Next he took off the lid. "Just so you do not think I cheated, I will allow Miss Mario to pick it out." He held the jar to Jessie. She rolled her eyes and reached in. Then she unfolded it and held it up to her face.

"Boy-girl pairs only," she read bored. Then it hit her. "Wait- what?"

"Boy-girl pairs only this year in this class," Mr. Reno announced. "I expect final partnerships and the project your going to do by next Friday." The bell rang. "Dismissed."

The group gathered up their things and left. "Quite honestly, I find it annoying that we didn't hear before about science projects being a requirement," Jessie complained.

"That means are usual happy pairs are messed up," Nicole said.

"This is gonna be weird," Ian said. "There was a reason we always split up the way we did."

"So, how will we divide up this time?" Mogjyn asked.

"I don't want to work with Ian," Nicole pronounced instantly.

"Why not?" Ian asked offended.

"Because you always go super crazy with your science project, and we live in the same castle. So if I did work with you I'd probably be getting knocks on my door in the dead of night bugging me about something you've thought of," Nicole justified.

"I would not!" Ian defended.

"And I guess that's why Josh was complaining about you calling him at midnight at least once every other week last year when you two paired up for your science project," Nicole retorted. "At least here you'd have to go through a Lakitu first, and I know they wouldn't deliver a science project message in the middle of the night." Ian remained silent, but huffy.

"Don't worry, Ian," Jessie consoled. "I'll let you make whatever adjustments you think would need to be made without my prior consent." They all sat down next to a window in the cafeteria, their usual spot since it got chilly out.

"I guess that means we're working together then," Mogjyn said to Nicole as Jessie and Ian started deciding what to do.

"I guess so," Nicole answered. "So, what kind of project do we want to do?"

"I dunno," Mogjyn said. "I had this kind of idea having to do with the boiling point, freezing point, and viscosity of liquids."

"Continue," Nicole said, willing to hear more.

"Well, what we would do is pick about ten liquids and find their boiling and freezing points. Then we would have to find their viscosity. The whole point is to find out if the three are proportionate."

"...All right. But how do we measure viscosity?"

"That's done with a viscometer. They're expensive, but they probably have one in the chemistry or physics classes."

"Sounds good. We can go see if they have one after school." They returned to eating their lunch.

'

After school that Thursday, Nicole and Mogjyn (they each had a game that night: no practice) were in the classroom of one of the chemistry teachers. "Sorry, I'm afraid the school doesn't have a viscometer," the mushroom man said. "They're a bit on the expensive side if you know what I mean."

"Yes, that's why we were hoping you had one..." Nicole said dejectedly. They walked out of the classroom. "So much for that idea."

"I guess so? What do we do now? Come up with a new project?" Mogjyn asked as they walked down the stairs and entered the atrium.

"We can't come up with a new project. It's due tomorrow!" Nicole responded. "We either need to ask for an extension, find another way to measure viscosity, or find another viscometer."

"Well, I think we can rule out the extension," Mogjyn said as he held open the study hall door. "There's no way Mr. Reno will give it to us. And I've already looked, there's no other way to measure viscosity."

"Great!" Nicole threw her hands up in frustration. "In other words we're totally screwed!" She plopped down into one of the chairs. Mogjyn's hand found the back of his head. Through his mask Nicole could tell he had something on his mind. "What's up?" she asked.

He waited a moment before answering. "I know where we can find another viscometer..." he said slowly.

"That's great!" she exclaimed, but then she saw that his uneasiness hadn't left. "That is great, isn't it?"

"Well, the thing is... it's at my house," he said in that same slow, nervous tone.

She looked at him for a moment in confusion but then understood. "You don't want anyone to know where you live..."

"It's just that, I mean, y'know, I don't-." He lowered his voice, "I don't really have parents. So it's not like I live in a halfway decent house."

Nicole paused a moment. "That doesn't really matter much to me," she said finally. "You know I understand your situation- what it is, anyway. I get that you don't have a lot to work with. But at the same time, for one thing we have our grade to think about and for another, someone really should know where you live if anything were to happen."

Mogjyn looked at her for a moment. "I'll bring you by this weekend," he said finally. Nicole smiled.

"All righty then."

'

"Okay, I feel like an idiot..." Nicole said. It was two in the afternoon and she was standing at the intersection where she and Ian, Jessie, and Mogjyn split up on their ways home from school. Mogjyn told her to wait for him there so that they could meet and he could take her to his house. "Martin," she reminded herself silently. Ever since she found out who he really was, Nicole had had to continue calling him Mogjyn around other people. She still didn't much understand why it was he didn't want anyone to know who he was yet. It seemed to her the longer he waited, the more complicated it would be when it did finally come out.

She looked around once more and almost decided to leave, but then she saw Martin coming from down his road. "'Bout time," she said when he reached her. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd chickened out," she added winking at him.

Behind his mask, Martin smiled uneasily. "Come on," he said, turning around again. "It's down here." He led her down the road a small distance before stopping and looking around. Nicole looked about confused until he led her toward the house with the "For Sale" sign.

"Wait, you live-?" she said, but he shushed her and looked around again. Then they approached the house and went inside. Martin closed the door and leaned on it, sighing with what seemed like relief. "You live in an abandoned residence?" Nicole asked.

"No, they just haven't gotten around to getting rid of the 'For Sale' sign yet," he said. They both laughed a bit nervously. Martin rubbed his head as though he had a slight headache.

"You okay?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, just a little warm," he answered lowering his hand. He glanced at her nervously.

"Maybe if you took off the shy guy outfit?" she suggested.

Martin seemed nervous about the concept, having lived in it for the past few months, but then he nodded his head. He took off the mask, lowered the hood, and removed the robe, baring a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue t- shirt over a white long sleeve shirt. The boy looked like he was flushed from the heat, but Nicole could tell it would wear off as he cooled down.

"Uh, I guess I'll show you the viscometer," he said, clapping his hands together and heading toward a door on the other side of the room. Behind the door was a set of stairs leading down to a basement.

"Whoa," Nicole said when they reached the basement. It was filled with all sorts of dust covered machines and instruments. As a whole, it looked like the textbook basement laboratory right out of the movies. "I'm guessing the last person to live here was a scientist," she said looking around.

"That's what I assume," Martin said. He let her look around a minute before directing her attention to the viscometer. "I'm not sure on how to use it exactly," he said. "But I know that that's what it does. This guy left lots of notes on all of his experiments." Martin pointed toward a bookshelf that was filled with rows of books, most with extra papers bulging out.

"As long as it works," Nicole said. "Maybe that's what we should work on today. Just getting it to work. I mean, for all we know it could be broken."

"Right," Martin said as Nicole went over to the bookshelf and started skimming over the spines. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Looking to see if any of these are operation manuals," Nicole said. "People can barely program their VCRs with those things, so I would think one would be absolutely necessary for an instrument like this... Aha!" She pulled a musty book off the shelf. "Eek!" she squeaked as a spider fell off of it onto the floor. Martin promptly stepped on and killed the arachnid. "Thanks," Nicole breathed.

"No prob'," Martin answered. They cleared a section of table, set the book there, and opened it up. After a while Nicole read instructions out loud to Martin as he performed the task and tried to get the thing working. Unfortunately, the thing just wouldn't turn on. No matter which switched he flipped or which button he pressed, nothing. "Okay, I cannot for the life of me figure out what's wrong with this thing," he said glaring annoyed at the machine. "Can you think of anything?"

"Hmm... maybe," Nicole said. She walked over. "Make sure the what's-it- called switch- you know which one- is pushed forward." Martin flipped that switch forward. It made a pathetic little whirring noise. Nicole glared at the hateful thing and smashed down on it with her fist.

"What are you-!" Martin exclaimed.

"Making this puppy work," she answered, rubbing dust off her fist and sleeve. Martin looked at the viscometer in disbelief as he realized it was running.

"How does that always work?" he grinned.

"Dunno. Don't care. As long as it does," Nicole answered. She glanced down at her watch. "Holy crap! It's like six o'clock! I didn't think it would take this long. I gotta get going."

"Okay," Martin said, turning the viscometer off again, then they went back upstairs. It was dark, so Martin turned on a lantern. "Can't turn on the real lights cause people'll get suspicious," he explained. Then he led her to the door. He looked out the window to make sure no one was coming. A half second, he was squinting through the glass. "Huh... That's weird." He was looking upwards at the sky.

"What's weird? Is Jessie walkin' down the street?" Nicole joked, teasing about his weird "cousin." She joined him.

"No, there're clouds up there," he informed. "Weather didn't say anything about rain or clouds or anything of that kind. Now it's really dark."

Nicole squinted out the window too. "Wow. That is a little weird," she agreed, as she saw, well, nothing. "It's okay. I'll make it home."

Martin narrowed his eyes in skepticism. "I don't know. You won't be able to see anything," he said.

"Sure, it's dark, and shadowy, and completely different from daytime," Nicole said, the last two words with a bit of nervousness.

Martin watched her for a moment. "No, I'm not gonna let you walk me home. Especially since you're a princess," he added jokingly. "I'm coming with you." He gathered his shy guy clothes and put them on again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I would definitely feel safer if I saw you make it home."

"All right, let's go then." Martin had finished putting on his shy guy clothes. They heard shouting coming from the park as they walked back to the castle, but they ignored it. Martin and Nicole walked all the way there before they said goodbye. "So, I'll see you Monday."

"Okay. We can decide when to meet and where then," Martin said. They said their goodbyes and Nicole went inside to her room in the castle and Martin went back to hiding out as Mogjyn as he returned to the abandoned house he called home. Not long after the clouds opened up and started to downpour.

'

Did you like that chapter? I got another one coming up maybe even by the end of the day. I've been in a writing mood since I got grounded (report cards came in, 2 Cs in English and U.S. History, mother of Jessie was not exactly jumping for joy...) Anyway, I hope everyone had a nice Easter (mine sucked for various reasons I will not go into) and Spring Break (which got better for me because I was at my grandma's house and had unconstrained access to the internet, cable is sweet) Next chapter should be up shortly! Till next time!


	8. A Different Perspective

Yay! Chapter 8 is already finished! Call me butter cause I'm on a roll! Thanks to SuperSmashGirl for reviewing. I wish I could too, but it only ever works for other people (although if I threaten my toilet sometimes it'll unclog on its own...) Anyway, to those of you who are reading, enjoy this chapter, which basically shows what Jessie was doing during the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Mario-ified. The only people in this story that I own are Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn/Martin. So go ahead and read on!

'

Chapter 8: A Different Perspective

"Wow, I'm bored..." Jessie sighed and flopped back on her bed. It was Saturday and she had nothing to do. All of her homework was done, she didn't have any good ideas creatively, and Mario and Luigi were out working on the pipes in someone's house (they are plumbers, y'know). She'd thought about hanging out with Nicole, but she was doing something with Daisy. And Ian and Mogjyn were supposed to be hanging out together.

"Wow, I'm bored..." she sighed again. She sat up. "Maybe I'll head over to the track and run some laps. Heck if anyone else is there, maybe I can start a pick up game." This sounded better than sitting around doing nothing, so she grabbed her duffle and ball and started toward the front door. "Hmm..." she thought as she glanced at a clock. It was three-thirty. "Better leave a note just in case Mario and Luigi beat me home..." She grabbed a pen and scribbled a quick note on the pad on the fridge. Then she left and headed toward the park since there was a football game at the school.

When she got there she dropped her duffle next to the starting line. There were a couple others lying there and a few kids running around as well. A Lakitu kid was sitting in a beach chair nearby and had a stopwatch. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," Jessie answered.

"You want me to time you too?" he offered. "You'll have to wait for them to finish."

"Sounds cool," Jessie replied. She stood on the grass and stretched out a little. There were about ten other kids, three koopa troopas, three goombas, a yoshi, and three moles. They all finished within about a minute of each other and joined Jessie on the grass to rest up. She recognized all of them as being on the soccer teams. "How many laps did you guys go?" Jessie asked.

"Four," a mole girl answered. She took a drink from her water bottle.

"Sweet, gettin' ready for the Monstro High game?" Jessie inquired.

"You know it," the yoshi, a boy, answered.

"Biggest threat we got," said one of the goombas, another boy.

"If it weren't for them, we would have gone to kingdom last year," said the koopa troopa (a girl). (a/n: kingdom is the equivalent of states in the real world)

"Boys and girls?" Jessie asked, since she, of course, wasn't there last year.

"Both of us," everyone else answered.

"Dang..." Jessie said.

"You guys about ready to go again?" the Lakitu boy asked.

"Yeah, hold up a sec," said the yoshi.

"Wait for us!" someone else shouted from the gate. Eight more kids were coming to join: two koopa troopas, a mole, two goombas, two yoshis, and a whomp.

"Hurry up!" the mole girl said. When everyone was lined up the Lakitu blew his whistle and they took off. Jessie, the yoshi, and one of the boy koopa troopas were up ahead for the first two laps. Then the koopa troopa fell back a bit, and then the yoshi. Jessie ended up falling back midway through the fourth lap, but she remained at the head with the other two. The three finished within five seconds of each other.

"Good job," the yoshi said, giving Jessie a high-five as they sipped their waters.

"Thanks," she answered. Everyone sat back down on the grass and rested again.

"Hey? Anyone bring a ball?" the recently joined mole girl asked.

"Yeah, I got one," Jessie answered.

"What d'you guys say to another four laps and then a game?" the mole girl asked.

"Right on," one of the koopa troopas said. Everyone else seemed to like the idea.

"Yo! You guys all running together?" Someone else was joining them. He dropped his duffle and stood in front of them.

"Ian, what're you doing here?" Jessie stared at him perplexed. Wasn't he hanging with Mogjyn? "Is Mogjyn with you?"

"Huh? No, is Nicole with you?" Ian asked. He looked just as confused.

"What?" Jessie said. Nicole was with Daisy at the castle. They both raised their eyebrows at each other. Jessie stood up and walked over to a nearby bench with Ian. "Why would you think Nicole was with me?"

"Well, she left this afternoon saying she was gonna chill with you today," Ian answered.

"Nuh-uh. She told me she couldn't come over cause she had something to do with Daisy," Jessie answered. "Mogjyn, on the other hand, said he was hanging with you today."

"Uh, no. He told me he was gonna do some cleaning today," Ian said. They both looked baffled. "Why would they lie and say they were going to be somewhere else?"

"...Because they're doing something together and they didn't want us to know about it?" Jessie suggested, though she somewhat doubted it.

"What would they be doing together that they wouldn't want us to know abou- ?" Ian said but then something hit them. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "You don't think-?"

"Oh, my god. Do you think they would?" Then as she thought about it, she smiled a sly kind of grin. "Well, well, well. I guess they're gonna be doing some more stuff together."

Ian smirked too. "I guess so." Suddenly they were jolted back to reality.

"Are you guys gonna run?" called a yoshi.

"Oh! Yeah!" they exclaimed and lined up. The Lakitu blew his whistle again. This time, in addition to Jessie, the yoshi, and the koopa troopa, Ian, a mole girl, another yoshi boy, and a goomba girl were in the front. Four laps and they were all resting on the grass again.

"Okay, so how we decide teams?" a goomba girl asked.

"Who wants to be captains?" asked the whomp.

"I think Jessie and Poshi should do it," said a mole girl, pointing at Jessie and the yoshi that had been near the lead when they ran.

"Works for me," said Poshi.

"I guess so," Jessie shrugged her shoulders.

Everyone stood up and the other eighteen kids lined up shoulder to shoulder. The Lakitu came over to Jessie and Poshi. He took out a coin. "Who's callin' it?" he asked.

"Him," Jessie said, jabbing her thumb in Poshi's direction.

"Call it in the air," the Lakitu said. He tossed the coin up.

"Tails," Poshi said. The Lakitu caught the coin.

"It's heads," he said. He turned to Jessie, "You want to pick first or kickoff?"

"Uh, pick," she answered. They turned back to the other eighteen. "And as my first pick, I choose Ian."

"Who didn't see that coming?" he said, grinning, rolling his eyes, and joining her.

"Who to pick?" Poshi pondered.

"Pick the mole girl!" They turned around and standing on the path was a couple of people. "Pick the mole girl in the white shirt!" She was the one who was ahead in the pack earlier. Apparently these bystanders had been watching them for a while.

"Uh, okay," Poshi said, pointing to the girl. The spectators continued to shout suggestions during the whole team picking process. Two of them even joined. When the teams were set up, 11 v 11, the Lakitu gave Jessie's team yellow pennies to tell the teams apart. The teams took their positions on the field. A number more people had gathered as well. They were on the grass around the field and sitting against trees.

"You guys ready?" the Lakitu asked; he was refereeing. Jessie and Poshi nodded. The Lakitu looked over at the sidelines where he had two observers acting as linemen. They nodded as well. "All right." Tweeet! Poshi's team kicked off. Jessie, Ian, and the koopa troopa they had playing forward with them went after them.

The game was largely back and forth, a lot of passing. The kids were good; there wouldn't be a clear-cut winner throughout the game. Neither team scored for over fifteen minutes. Finally, Jessie and her offense managed to outmaneuver Poshi's defense. Ian passed it up to the koopa troopa, and he kicked it past their mole-y goalie. "Nice!" Jessie praised him as she gave him and Ian each a high five.

About five minutes later, Poshi and his team booted the ball past Jessie's defense. They raced after it, but a goomba on Poshi's team got there first. Most of Jessie's defense hadn't made it back yet, so the goomba dribbled the ball farther up for a better shot. She kicked it, but it bounced right off the whomp, a natural goalie. The only problem was, when he went to kick the ball out to the offense, he landed on his back, one of the troubles that whomps often have. While the ball did get up to the offense, Poshi's defense managed to get it back to Jessie's end of the field before the whomp could get up, and they scored.

Tweeet! The Lakitu blew his whistle signaling the half a little bit later. The crowd of onlookers, which had increased substantially since the game started, cheered as the teams left the field and attacked their water. "You'd think it was a real game," Ian remarked looking at the spectators.

"Nah. You'd never get that many people at a Toadstool High game," a mole boy joked. About ten minutes later, the Lakitu blew his whistle and they all headed back to the field.

Jessie's team had kickoff. Just as both teams had done for all the kickoffs prior, the center (in our team's case Ian) booted the ball downfield and everyone had followed it. Nothing incredibly eventful happened for a while that half. Finally, Jessie's offense forced the ball down to Poshi's goal. Jessie took her shot, but the mole-y goalie jumped and punched it over the goal. "Corner kick!" the Lakitu shouted. Jessie went over to the corner and set the ball there while her team got into position. When she saw they were ready, she kicked it in to them. There was a mad scramble, and somehow Ian managed to get higher than everyone else and headed it in.

"Awesome, Ian!" Jessie shouted. They all hurried back to their side of the field. When there were only about two minutes left in the game, Poshi managed to kick the ball beneath the whomp goalie and scored. The total was now tied: two to two. They headed back to their positions once more for Jessie's team's kickoff.

"Ian!" Jessie said suddenly. She pulled him toward her and whispered something in his ear. He smirked and passed the message on to their koopa troopa forward. He too smirked and they took their places. The ball was set on the midfield line. Ian backed up to get his running start. Tweeet! Ian ran up to the ball and swung his foot out- and inched the ball just far enough over the midfield line.

Poshi's team was back pretty far because they expected a boot, so they didn't make it forward in time to prevent Jessie from passing the ball back to the koopa troopa and take off with Ian. Before Poshi's team could figure out what was going on, the koopa troopa booted it past them to Jessie and Ian. Ian dribbled it up before he was confronted by the sweeper. He couldn't shoot from this position, so he dropped it to Jessie. She didn't even stop to get control of the ball. She one-timed it into the upper corner of the goal.

"Yes!" the crowd cheered for this brilliant strategy as they returned to their positions. About a minute after Poshi kicked off, the Lakitu blew the whistle one last time and ended the game.

"Woohoo! Heck, yeah!" everyone shouted. They lined up on the midfield line and shook the other team's hands. Poshi's team wasn't at all upset at losing. It was, afterall, just a pick up game. They were all just glad to have fun.

"Good game," Poshi said, shaking Jessie's hand.

"And yourself. It was really close," Jessie answered.

"Thanks. Hopefully there weren't any Monstro Town kids here to see that kickoff," Poshi said. "I've never seen anything like it. We'll definitely have to use it at the next game."

"Wow. We brought a whole new brilliant play to Mushroom Kingdom," Ian said, appearing next to them. "I feel so accomplished."

Poshi laughed. "Some of us are planning to go out for ice cream or something now," he said. "You guys wanna come too?"

"Sure. Oh, wait!" Jessie suddenly realized. "Oh, crap it's all dark out and stuff! What time is it?" She turned to the Lakitu. "Oy! Jake! What time is it!"

Jake, the Lakitu, looked at his watch. "Going on seven!" he called back.

"Urk! I don't think I can," Jessie said dejectedly. "My brothers are probably wondering about me anyway."

"Yeah, Peach is probably wondering where I am too," Ian said.

"Too bad," Poshi said. "All right. I guess I'll see you guys around." He grabbed his stuff and turned to leave with the other kids going out.

"Later!" they called and then started getting their stuff together. Jessie grabbed her ball and slung her duffle over her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving too," she said.

"Yeah," Ian agreed. "By the way, when'd you wanna get started on the research for our science project?"

"I dunno, when's it due?" Jessie asked.

"Uh, Halloween I think. The whole thing is due, I think, the first week of December, last week of November or something," Ian answered

"Jeez, they like to move it along quick around here, don't they?" Jessie said, comparing it to science fairs back in the other world- not ending until early January.

"Yeah. So, we got about two and a half weeks," Ian said.

"Er, let's get to work on it next Monday in study hall," Jessie said.

"Sounds good," Ian agreed. They heard Jessie's sports watch beep inside her duffle as she pulled out her jacket. "Seven o'clock?"

That's when the lights in the park turned off. They heard several people scream playfully across the grassy lawns. The park closed at seven. "Yeah, I'd say so," Jessie said as she put on said jacket. With the lights gone, Jessie noticed that it was pretty dark. She looked up and saw that the moon and stars were hidden by thick clouds. "Hmm."

"It's dark," Ian commented. Apparently he had noticed it too.

"Yeah," Jessie said. "I kind of wish I'd brought a flashlight, just in case."

"You want me to walk home with you?" Ian offered. "Make sure you make it back there okay?"

Jessie smiled at his thoughtfulness. "I've got telekinesis and about five lifetimes of fighting experience," she said. "You, on the other hand, your royal prince-ly-ness, have no telekinesis and a throne to get back to. If anyone will be walking anyone home tonight, I will be walking you."

"Suit yourself," Ian said. They found the path and followed it out of the park. About two-thirds of the way to the castle, Jessie started twitching her nose. "Gotta sneeze?"

"No," she said rubbing it with the sleeve of her jacket. "I felt something wet." They looked up and got water in their eyes. "Uh-oh." The rain started to drip-drop on them. Jessie reached into her duffle. "That's why they invented umbrellas." She popped the thing open and they huddled under it as they continued to the castle. When they got there, they went inside.

'

End of chapter. Next one is going to pick up right where this one left off. And I do mean RIGHT where this one left off. The only reason it's not a part of this chapter is because this was getting a little long. It might not seem very necessary or in any way conducive to the story, but like I said, next chapter. So, until then! Buh-byes!


	9. Things Winding Down

Yes! I update once more! I probably would have done it sooner, but I've been SO loaded down with homework it's not even sad anymore: it's down right depressing. Plus I been studying for Envirothon competition this Tuesday (wish me luck- I am going to kick ASS!) and A.P. exams and stupid paper for English and Bio lab and newspaper... But, as long as it gets done . Okay, so on with the story. Quick disclaimer: I don't own anything Mario-ified. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn/Martin. I also do not own "My Private Nation," "Soak up the Sun," "Take it Easy," the ending theme to Legend of Mana, "The Last Resort," or any other Train, Sheryl Crow, Eagles, or Legend of Mana song. On with the fic!

'

Chapter 9: Things Winding Down

"Hey! Look who's back!" Toad greeted them as he walked into the foyer. "Hey there, Jessie!"

"Hey, Toad," Jessie replied. "Sorry I gotta go so soon. Mario and Luigi are probably worrying now that it's raining."

"You sure you should go back out in it?" Ian asked.

"I think I'll be okay. I got my jacket. I got my umbrella. I got my telekinesis and other such stuff," she rattled off. Jessie turned around and opened the door. She stepped outside and closed the door. CRASH! Ian and Toad heard before Jessie was back on their side of the door again. She already looked kind of windblown and wet.

"Jessie, what the-?"

"I do not, however, have a lightning rod, dry jacket, or canoe," she said, leaning against the door. "Would a Lakitu be able to make it through this storm? Now I KNOW Mario and Luigi are worried about me."

"I think we have one of the express Lakitus," Toad said. "They can get through harsh weather." He turned and went off to fetch it. He was back a minute or two later with a Lakitu on a gold-colored cloud and returned to what he was doing before. Jessie dictated her message to the Lakitu- played soccer game, walked Ian home, got caught in storm, would wait it out at castle- and then sent him off. "I guess I better go see Nicole about some dry clothes," she said, looking down at her wet jacket and shorts.

"Good idea," Ian said as she turned to go to Nicole's room. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "Uh, Jessie?"

"What?" she turned around again.

"Uh, what are we going to tell Daisy if she sees you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie queried.

"Daisy and everyone else think Nicole was with you all day too," Ian said. "What's she going to think if Nicole came back earlier and now you arrive?"

Jessie stiffened. "Oh, dear..." They both looked out the window at the surprise storm. "Maybe we could tell her that instead of going home after hanging with Nicole I went to play that soccer game and then everything that actually happened from there out?" she suggested.

"But what if Nicole only just got back?" Ian posed. They both thought about it some more. Unfortunately, who should walk into the foyer but Daisy and Peach.

"Hello, Jessie," Peach greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I- well, uh," Jessie stuttered. Fortunately for her, Daisy did all the thinking.

"I see, you just left and got caught in the storm and of course the pipe house is too far to walk in a tempest like this, so you just backtracked here to the castle and plan to wait out the storm."

"Uh... right?" Jessie said.

"I see," said Peach. "I guess you better go change out of those wet clothes so you don't catch something."

"An excellent idea," Jessie said, and before another word was spoken she hurried off to Nicole's room. "Oh, what a tangled web you weave, my dear friend," she greeted Nicole by squeezing some water out of her hair onto Nicole.

"Jessie! What are you doing here?" Nicole exclaimed.

"Better question: what were you doing all day when you said you were with Daisy all day?" Jessie posed. She stood with her hands on her hips in mock seriousness.

"I, uh, well..." Nicole stammered.

Jessie cracked into a smile. "It's okay, I know where you were."

"You do!" Nicole blurted.

"Yup, and I'm going to ask you to just tell Ian and me when you and Mogjyn want to hang out," Jessie said, winking at her best friend. Nicole looked perplexed.

"Wait, what are you getting at?" Nicole asked.

"You know," Jessie said, opening Nicole's dresser and taking out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "You and Mogjyn both lied about where you were when you actually were together. I've seen it in at least twenty books and movies."

"Are you suggesting that Mogjyn and I were-!" Nicole exclaimed finally realizing what Jessie was getting at.

"Uh, well, weren't you?" Jessie asked exasperatedly.

"No! We were working on something for our science project!" Nicole protested.

"Well, you don't have to lie about that," Jessie said. "If it was just the science project then why'd you lie about where you would be?"

"Well, because," Nicole said slowly. "It's not really a matter of what we were doing as it was where we were doing it..." Jessie no longer looked sly. Instead she looked a little lost. "We were working at his house."

"His house?" Jessie asked. "He actually let you over there?"

"Yeah, he had the viscometer we needed," Nicole said, still slowly.

"Wow, what's his house like? And his parents?" Jessie asked, interested now.

"His house is nice..." Nicole said, though she knew that it was quite far from nice.

"And his parents?"

"They weren't there. I think they'd gone out."

"Oh..."

Nicole sighed inwardly for relief that Jessie's questions had seemed to cease. "So, what were you doing all day? And why the heck are you here now?" she asked, suddenly realizing she didn't know why Jessie had even shown up and asked her all these questions.

"Well, for the longest time I sat around doing nothing, but then I went over to the track in the park and ran a couple of laps. Then Ian showed up and we ended up starting a pick up game with a bunch of other kids on the soccer teams," Jessie summarized.

"Oh, who won?" Nicole asked.

"My team. And you remember that kick off where we kick it forward a little and then back and take off?"

"Yeah, that was pretty common back in the other world."

"Well, apparently not here, because the other guys hadn't ever seen it. It's how we got the winning point."

"Nice. So, why did you end up here again?"

"Oh, I was making sure the prince got home safely and then got caught by the storm."

"Oh, so that's why you were wet."

"Yes, Nicole, that's why I was wet."

They kept talking for about an hour while Jessie's clothes dried. Then Jessie said suddenly, "Hey, the rain stopped." They got up and walked over to Nicole's window. Sure enough, the clouds were getting patchy and the wind had died down considerably. "It's only quarter after eight. I should go ahead and go home tonight."

"Okay. D'you want me to get one of the guards to walk with you?" Nicole offered.

"Nah, that's okay. I can get home okay. You know," she caused a pillow to hit Nicole in the head and giggled.

"If I didn't know you'd make it backfire, I'd pick that up and hit you with it," Nicole said smiling.

"Here," Jessie said spreading her arms and legs. "I'll give you one free shot." Nicole picked up the pillow and hurled it at Jessie, but it slowed and reversed hitting Nicole instead.

"Hey!"

"You set yourself up for that, y'know," Jessie grinned.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Get out of here," she shooed Jessie.

'

A few days later Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Mogjyn were in school doing their same routine. We find them in their seventh period class: advanced musical study. Today would be more fun than recently. After a month of reviewing the basic and weeks of composition, the friends would be allowed to play the final products of the songs they'd composed for that quarter- and for the moderate audience of the other music classes that period.

"Jeez, can you believe it's halfway through October?" Jessie asked as they were getting ready to present their work to their fellow musicians.

"End of October? I can hardly believe it's almost the end of the marking period!" Nicole said. "Why does first always seem so short?"

"Dunno, but at least the school year's moving," Ian said. "The faster it goes, the faster we get to vacation again."

"Or possibly an early graduation," Jessie reminded him.

"I'd settle for the vacation first," Nicole said.

"Speaking of," Mogjyn said. "Do you know if we'll have some kind of break at the end of November, like Thanksgiving or something-?"

Nicole dropped her music book. "Thanksgiving?" Jessie repeated.

"How do you know about Thanksgiving?" Ian asked. They looked at him funnily.

"I- Nicole told me about it!" Mogjyn covered quickly.

"Uh- yeah!" Nicole nodded her head convincingly. "I mean, not much about Mushroom Kingdom to talk about since we've only been here like half a year. So I tell him... about... the other world..." she kind of trailed off. Jessie and Ian looked at them with a sort of skeptic look and let the matter pass.

"All right, are we ready now?" Jessie asked when they'd set up their stands, instruments, and such a few minutes later.

"I hope you're ready because you're about to start in one minute," Mr. Sao, who was a Lakitu, said, as he made his way to open the doors to the other classes.

"Quick recap," Jessie said. "We start with Ian singing 'My Private Nation,' then go to Nicole with 'Soak up the Sun,' Ian doing 'Take it Easy,' me and 'Song of Mana,' and end with Mogjyn singing 'The Last Resort.'"

"Right," everyone said (everyone being Ian, Nicole, Mogjyn, and red koopa troopa who was in their group- there were only like ten people in the class).

"All right, let's go." They went to their places on stage. The koopa troopa started on drums, Mogjyn on bass, and Jessie on guitar, then Ian started singing (Train's "My Private Nation")(again).

Mr. Sao was having trouble getting everyone to quiet down again after the last song, so he went backstage. A few seconds later, there was a weird noise coming out of the speakers overhead and all of the kids looked around in confusion and shut up. (a/n: that's supposed to make up for my inability to describe the way "Soak up the Sun" begins). Then Jessie started singing (Sheryl Crow's "Soak Up the Sun").

Then they moved on and Ian sang (The Eagles' "Take It Easy").

(a/n: This is where Jessie's song would be, but it is actually the theme to Legend of Mana, and that song is in Swedish ((A/N/N: Which I did not learn until about two years after this story was written, irony here being that I would have used the English lyrics here if I'd known them, but now that I do, I can't use them as per site policy. Teh suxzors)). It's a really good song. It starts slowly with piano, adds a little drum and violin for like a second, goes back to piano and vocals, add some violin again. Then all of a sudden it picks up by adding drums, guitar, and flute/ piccolo or something and, you know, has different combinations of the five instruments and vocals. Jessie would have had piano, koopa troopa on drums- like always-, Ian with violin, Martin with guitar, and Nicole with whatever woodwind instrument that is.)

Jessie then sang ("Song of Mana" from Squareenix's Legend of Mana).

Next was Mogjyn. He began with Jessie accompanying on piano, and he sang (The Eagles' "The Last Resort").

"They call it paradise; I don't know why; You call someplace paradise; kiss it goodbye-!"

The last note, the "goodbye" lasted about fifteen seconds. However, Mogjyn had begun to feel faint from heat again. The combination of stage lights, his robes, and playing the music added up made him unable to bear it. At the end he collapsed to his hands and knees, panting hard. "Mogjyn!" his friends exclaimed and dropped their instruments and rushed to him. "Mogjyn! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I- I-."

"He's overheated again," Nicole said. "Ian run and get him some water." Ian nodded, jumped to his feet, and took off out of the auditorium to the soda machines. "M-ogjyn?" She's almost said Martin. "Are you okay?"

"Back to class!" Mr. Sao shouted over the room to the other students. Their teachers rounded them up and herded them back to their classrooms. "Cody," he said to the koopa troopa. "Go get Mr. Jobes from the nurse's office." The koopa troopa also nodded and ran off. "Mogjyn-."

"Water!" Ian yelled as he ran into the room waving a water bottle over his head. He handed it to Mogjyn who quickly opened it and carefully poured some down his robes.

"Drink some," Mr. Sao told him, and Mogjyn nodded his head placing the bottle to his mouth. He took a few small sips, and suddenly lurched, dropping the water bottle. Jessie grabbed it before it could make a mess, but everyone jumped away as Mogjyn ripped off his mask and heaved all over the floor.

"Oh!" Jessie, Ian, and Mr. Sao all expressed obvious disgust. But Nicole stared horrorstruck at the mask on the floor.

Mogjyn finished vomiting and sat there shakily for a moment. Then he went to grab his mask again and saw the same thing Nicole saw.

The strap was broken. "Oh, God!" he exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and sprinted out, holding his hood as far forward as he could to keep from being seen.

"Mar- Mogjyn!" Nicole shouted, grabbing the mask and sprinting out after him. She skidded into the hallway and looked around. When she saw him running for the back door, leading to the fields she pivoted and ran after. She was halfway down the atrium when Mogjyn escaped out the door- with impeccable timing, one might add as the bell rang at just that moment, filling the foyer with kids in her way. "Darn it!" she retreated to the auditorium where she found they'd already gotten a janitor. "He went home for the day," she said to her friends, and they left to go to their respective eighth period classes.

'

Yeah, it's winding down now folks- hence the title. There'll be maybe one or two more chapters. The next story will definitely have more of the original Nintendo characters, not my self-insertion people. Anyway, until the next chapter.


	10. So That's Why

Yet another chapter! I had so much fun writing this one. This is where I finally show why they/I hate preps so much. Longer disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin/Mogjyn. I make a Zelda reference in here, so I do not anything Zelda-fied either. I also do not own 8-bit Theater, from which I kind of copied a joke, or The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, from which I also stole a gag. Nor do I own any of Shakespeare's stuff since I kind of quote him, or Spongebob Squarepants, again from which I took a quote. I also quoted The Fairly Oddparents, a review I saw somewhere in and something my friend Susan said, none of which do I own.

Oh, and speaking of Susan, who happened to be on my Envirothon team, it turns out we didn't get seventh place. It was the older team from my high school! All I knew was that Stone got sixth and seventh place, so I assumed it was the other team that got sixth since they've got more experience and stuff, but it was actually my team! \m/ Go me! Anyway, on with the fic!

'

Chapter 11: Gawd, Preps are Evil

Mogjyn was back in school the next day, just like he'd said. The day went normally, as though he really had only been sick. Fortunately, his lack of an absentee note was compensated for by Mr. Sao. There was one thing that day that was out of the ordinary though.

Nicole and Mogjyn had been researching for their science project that afternoon during study hall. They walked out of the library and headed toward soccer practice. "Oh, I see he's feeling better now, the poor shy guy." They turned around to see a bunch of preppy kids behind them. There were about ten of them, mostly cheerleaders, but a couple of football players in the mix too.

"Much better, thank you," Mogjyn said icily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta be going."

"Oh, yes. Go on to practice. Wouldn't want you to be late," said one koopa troopa cheerleader.

"But do us a favor," said a bulky whomp football player. "Don't work too hard. We wouldn't want you to get overheated again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mogjyn queried.

"Oh, nothing," the boy said. "You just seem to get overheated fairly easily. And what with the running around and stuff, you might just faint again. And we certainly wouldn't want that," the whomp leered at him.

Mogjyn blushed behind his mask, but Nicole stepped up to the plate. "Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about anyone on the soccer teams overworking themselves. It's those football players I'd be worried about."

"What're you trying to say?" said another football player, a yoshi who happened to be the quarterback, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, it's just the fact that the soccer teams are more acclimated to the physical exertion of a hard practice because they always work hard. I mean, how could they not be working that hard, seeing as how they've won all THEIR games," Nicole said matter-of-factly.

"But the football teams aren't as used to hard work and pushing their endurance to its limit. They can't be working too hard or else they'd have actually won a game by now." They looked at her in an enraged shock, but didn't dare lash out against a princess- that, of course, being one of the main reasons they didn't like Mogjyn. Nicole smiled at their dilemma and continued, "So I guess that's why they haven't won yet. They don't work hard enough. But maybe that's why they always look as fresh as daisies- except after a game, of course. Then they're all covered in dirt and grass stains. Hmm... and the quarterback is purple. Why with the purple and the green and brown, he really looks more like a pansy than a daisy!" The preps continued to glare at her. "You're turn," she smiled at Mogjyn.

"Well, quite honestly, I think they might play better if their morale was up more. Isn't that the cheerleaders' job?" he asked, turning on the cheerleaders now. "Though it's kind of hard to keep another team's morale high when they can't even seem to hold one of their own teammates up. They drop just like the football players' morale."

"You got no place to talk," said a mole cheerleader. "I heard you lost your mask before when you were barfing all over the floor and that's why you ran out."

"What? You don't want anyone to see your face?" said the quarterback. Mogjyn glared at him. "Come on, what's the big deal? Take it off for us." He reached forward for the mask, but Mogjyn stepped back and avoided it. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna show us your face?" he reached for it again.

"YOU don't want him to show you his face," Nicole said, knocking the boy's hand away from Mogjyn's head.

"Oh, and why not?" asked the mole girl.

"Let's see," Nicole said looking back at Mogjyn. "Let's say he's happy. If you saw his face when he was happy you'd see him smiling. If he was sad and you saw his face, you'd see he was frowning."

"Yeah, so?" asked the whomp.

"Well, immediately following, you'd go insane," Nicole concluded. "Why do you think they wear the mask to begin with?"

"Because they're shy?" the koopa troopa girl said sarcastically.

"No, it's for the good of the people. The only reason we don't go insane from looking at your faces is because we're used to it, but a shy guy's? No, you just don't wanna go there-."

A goomba cheerleader was seething with steam coming out in little clouds on her head. "I'm going to rip your head off!" she shouted as she charged Nicole.

"I don't think you want to do that," said Jessie as she and Ian stepped in the girl's way. They'd just exited from their own study hall.

"And why don't I?" the girl retorted.

"Because I know you guys don't want to cross the prince or princess or sister of the heroes," Ian said coldly.

"Though I must say it's a little late for that," Jessie said as Nicole and Mogjyn stepped up to join her and Ian.

"You insult our friend, you've gotten on all our bad sides," Ian said.

"Look, man, just back off," the whomp said, standing over Ian. All of the preps came forward to face them.

"Why don't YOU back off?" Jessie challenged.

"Make me," the boy said.

Jessie closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows for a moment. She stepped back a few feet and put both hands behind her back. The preps smiled thinking they had won, but suddenly they were all walking backward away from the group. Looking confused, the preps were unable to move for their selves, and when Jessie let go, they just left.

"You know they've disliked me from the start, just because I became friends with the 'royalty' and they didn't," Mogjyn said. "But this was the first direct confrontation."

"I've got a feeling there will be more," Ian said.

'

The next Friday was the day before Halloween. Surprisingly, the administrators allowed students to dress up for it. So that day, our group all showed up "in cognito." Ian wore a business suit and monster hands. He was supposed to be a ruthless, high-priced, defense attorney. "What are the claws for?" Nicole asked.

"For tearing flesh from human bones," he answered nonchalantly. Nicole had worn a simple clown costume and Mogjyn dressed kind of like Indiana Jones (you know, like Shy Guy did in Mario Party 4). Jessie had managed to pull together an outfit that looked almost exactly like her old Kokiri clothes. She even had a dowel rod sword and a notebook shield.

"I feel like I'm back in Hyrule!" she said excitedly. "...Accept for the lack of redeads, stalfos, poes, and moblins..." They were walking through the halls toward their lockers before first period.

"Well, don't look now, but I think you may be wrong about the moblins," Ian said looking down the hall. Some of the preps were walking in the opposite direction as them down the hallway.

"Just keep walking," Nicole urged them. "Get on the inside," she whispered to Mogjyn. He nodded his head and moved to the other side and started talking to Jessie. The preps looked over at them, as they got closer. Just when our group thought they were home free, one of the football players bumped sideways into Nicole, causing her to bump Ian, and him to bump Jessie, and her to bum Mogjyn. The preps snickered silently at their work as our group untangled themselves. Jessie glared at them and suddenly the front most prep tripped and caused a chain reaction itself. They smirked at the preps on the floor, whom other students were laughing at, and continued on their merry way.

'

"Draw thine weapon," said Maggie, a preppy koopa troopa. They were in first period with Ms. Pilaf's theater class. The class had been studying stage fighting for several weeks now, so before class started, Ms. Pilaf had asked Maggie to start a stage fight with someone when the period began. Besides Jessie, Maggie was best with the swords because she had taken fencing classes once before. Maggie knew exactly whom she was fighting. She drew her own dowel rod sword and pointed it at Jessie's chest.

"What, ho? A foe!" Jessie said as she stood as well. She positioned herself in the neutral stance and drew her sword. They raised their swords. Maggie had an evil glint in her eye.

"En guarde!" she shouted and had at Jessie. She was fighting furiously, more like a real duel than some play. At several points, Jessie could tell she actually meant to hit her- not that she ever did. All the real experience Jessie'd had with a sword had much more weight than the stupid little classes Maggie had taken. However, Maggie did once step on Jessie's foot, causing her to fall to the floor. And although she managed to fool the rest of the class into thinking it was accident, she made the mistake of letting Jessie know, by the look in her eye, that she'd done it on purpose. "Put up your weapon," Maggie said cockily pointing her sword at Jessie's chest once more. "Thou hast been defeated."

"Nay. Nay, says I," Jessie said from the floor. Her hand crept toward her own sword, which she had dropped when her foot was stepped on. Jessie squinted at Maggie in disdain and leapt off the floor, back flipped away from Maggie and raised her sword once more. "I am for you!" she shouted and started having at Maggie, who was hard put to defend herself. But Jessie was not out to actually hurt Maggie, just teach her a lesson. So finally, she'd had enough and forced her opponent into a corner. She raised her sword as though to strike.

"Aik!" Maggie yelped. She withdrew into her shell and only held her sword quivering out. "I beg, good lady, do not lay harm upon me!"

"Pray, gentlewoman, put up thy sword if you please," Jessie said. Maggie refused to be beaten so easily. Jessie put the end of her sword into the mouth of the shell. "Put up thine weapon."

"I would that you should not harm me, and so I do appease. Marry will I," Maggie said coming at last out from her shell. "Verily hast thou demonstrated thy skill," she said defeated and angry. "I am no match, and so I put up my weapon." She sheathed her dowel rod. Jessie copied the gesture and extended her hand. Maggie shook it tersely and returned to her seat.

'

Meanwhile in the video yearbook class, they were recording the announcements for that morning. Nicole was alone because Mogjyn was off making up a test for their algebra class that period. It was also her turn to deliver the news that morning. All she had to do was sit at the news desk and read the cue cards they showed her.

"Today after school, the Future Educators of Mushroom Kingdom will meet in Ms. Jenson's room from 2:30 to 3:30... Attention all class officers; there is a mandatory meeting tomorrow from 2:30 to 4:00. No excuses, don't be late... There is a pirate and a parrot somewhere arguing over me, and the parrot is winning?" She shook her head and read the next card. "Er, a message to the SADD club, darkness does dance through a valley of mimes. All pantomimes, piffle, paddlum... what the heck is this?"

The cue card chick looked at the cards she was holding and realized that they weren't the news. She looked at Nicole and shrugged her shoulders. Nicole looked around the room and saw a couple football players sitting in the back snickering. She glared at them, looked at the cue card chick, and said, "S'okay. We'll just edit it or something."

A little later Mr. Yidderan sent her on an errand to the office. While there, a teacher with another announcement stopped her. She went back to the class, which was just starting to roll the announcements for the school. "I got another one," she said to Mr. Yidderan.

"Write them up," he said.

"I only have one?" she said confusedly.

"Oh, really?" he said slyly, winking at her. She nodded her head in understanding and wrote up the cue cards. "Marcus, you're up! We got a few last minuters!"

Marcus, a football player, sat in front of the camera at the news desk. They turned on the camera. "A few last minute announcements. The art club meeting today is cancelled due to a faculty meeting... also, congratulations to the cafeteria ladies, who are pleased to announce that Tuesday's applesauce day and they that they can finally use their milk- powered engine- what-? ...uh, melon makes me smile, corn is niii-ice? And finally, oh, my god, there's dirt down my pants! Yo! What is this!" Everyone was laughing and pointing at him, and laughter could be heard from classrooms down the hall. They stopped rolling the camera. "Man, what the heck is this!" he demanded.

"Oh, come on," Mr. Yidderan said, clapping a hand on Marcus' back. "Where's your sense of humor?" He winked at Nicole and all the preps in the class glared at her.

'

SQUEAK. During lunch Mogjyn was sitting at a table in the back of his A.P. Biology class making up a test that he'd missed the other day when he was absent. He happened to sit on the side nearest the wall... with a preppy mole girl sitting across from him, not taking a test but serving a detention. After a few minutes the girl put her elbow on the table and sighed as she rested her head in her hand. She pretended to look around bored and leaned on the table.

SQUEAK. She'd leaned into the table too hard and caused it to move into Mogjyn. He glanced up at her and scooted his chair back. The mole girl sighed again and shifted positions, still leaning on the table. SQUEAK. It moved into him again. A few heads flicked in that direction for a moment. Mogjyn took a deep breath and scooted back again, this time whispering, "Could you try to stop that please?"

"What!" she exclaimed loudly. "I can't tell you the answers! That would be cheating!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Reno said from his place in the front of the classroom. "Explain yourself."

"I didn't say that!" Mogjyn protested. "I asked her to stop moving the table into me!"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt this time, but next time don't say anything," Mr. Reno said. He addressed the mole girl, "And, Miss Loham, I would remind you that you are in detention. Do not disrupt my class again." She looked away innocuously and stared at the wall. Mogjyn went back to his test.

About ten minutes later: SQUEAK! This time it pushed Mogjyn all the way against the wall. He took a deep breath, glared at her, and bit his lip, forcing himself not so say anything. She smirked at him across the table and tilted back in her chair, closing her eyes as though napping.

When the period had about ten minutes left, Mogjyn finished his test. "Mr. Reno," he called to the teacher. "I've finished."

"Oh, good," Mr. Reno said striding over to collect the papers. "You may return to your lunch." Mogjyn nodded his head and then, SQUEAK! He pushed the table back so that he could get out. The girl yelped as the table hit her and her chair fell backwards. Most of the current class laughed at her as she embarrassedly stood up again. "That is why we don't lean back in our chairs, Miss Loham," Mr. Reno said dismissively. Mogjyn walked by her and smirked. She glared at him as he left the classroom.

'

Since it was Friday, Ian's weight training class had to do some kind of sport/athletic game. For this particular day, they played, of all games, dodge ball. They split into two teams at the beginning of the class and each got onto two sides of the auxiliary gym where they were playing. After a really long time of playing, the only ones left in the game were Ian on his team and three football players on the other team (a/n: this is not the type of dodge ball where if you get out you get to stand behind the other team and just throw the ball at them. When you get out, you sit against the wall and watch the end of the game.)

Ian stood on his tiptoes waiting for one of his opponents to throw the ball. Finally a yoshi boy, in fact, the quarterback stepped up with the ball and tossed it at Ian. Ian ducked the ball and it went zooming over his head, rebounding off the wall behind him and returning to the other team, who immediately threw it at him again. This time Ian fell over to the side, ducking even more. The ball once more went to the football players who instantly threw the ball once more at Ian, who had nowhere left to go.

Halfway to fortunately, the ball hit him in the head. The football players laughed and started to celebrate a victory, but Ms. Hoffman blew her whistle at them. "Head ball! Game's not over yet, boys! Once more and you're out, Loshi," she warned the quarterback who scowled at being called by his real name... which sounded like lotion (for those of you who couldn't tell ).

Ian stood up again and saw that the ball was on his side. He picked it up and looked at each of the other boys who all smirked at him. Ian looked at Loshi directly in the eye and raised the ball. Facing Loshi, he threw the ball... but aimed it at another boy! "What the-!" the boy exclaimed as he was hit.

"Out!" Ms. Hoffman called and sent the boy to the wall. The remaining to were not happy. The other boy- not Loshi- caught the ball as the boy that got out tossed it to him. The boy stalked up to the line and threw the ball hard at Ian, who hadn't enough time to move. So he put up his hands and caught it against his stomach.

"Out!" Ms. Hoffman called and sent this boy to the wall as well, leaving only Loshi and Ian. Loshi glared at Ian, who now had the ball. Ian walked up to the line and threw the ball at Loshi, who simply dodged and caught the rebound. Then Loshi stalked up to the line and threw it at Ian. Ian dodged to the side as the ball went right by his head and hit the wall. He thought he was home free when the ball caught him in the back of the head.

"Oof!" He fell forward and nearly face planted, but caught himself. "Okay, not cool," he muttered as he stood up again with the football players guffawing at him and thinking he was out. But Ms. Hoffman held that it was a dead ball since it hit the wall first. Before they had a chance to regain themselves, Ian picked up the ball and threw it at Loshi. Loshi hadn't enough time to get out of the way, so he put up his hand and attempted to catch it.

"Ow!" he shouted as it hit his hand and fell to the floor.

"Out!" Ms. Hoffman shouted. "Team B wins." Team B being Ian's team, of course.

"Ow, man!" Loshi whined as his friends gathered around him. "Jammed my finger! And that's my friggin' throwing arm!"

Ian walked past him on the way out. "Somehow I don't think it'll really be missed," he whispered. They all glared at him as he left.

"We're gonna get back 'em right?" one of them asked Loshi.

"Absolutely..." Loshi answered.

'

Yeah, cliffhanger. I will have this very soon. Oh, and to any cheerleaders or football players who may be reading this: I know it's stereotypical but I'm an authoress, I'm allowed to be. Besides, you can't deny it's funny! \m/ Now, be gone with thee!


	11. Gawd, Preps Are Evil

I have finished another chapter! Though I must confess, this one is not as long as most of the others. It is still going to be good, I promise. Anyway, I went to my Envirothon competition today, just like I said before. Did I kick ass? Yes. I kicked ass in forestry, my area of expertise. In fact my team got the best score out of all the teams in forestry. My TEAM, however, sucked. Really bad. We ended up coming in seventh out of eight in the county. And it's all because my teammates did not study as hard as I did. In fact save one other girl, they didn't study AT ALL!

So we sucked and came in near last. And I'd put so much effort into it, so the fact that it was all for nothing just because my teammates couldn't find the time and/or motivation to study their material just pissed me off. So, yeah, I've been crying for most of the afternoon and it seems that whenever I manage to stop and forget about it, someone calls and asks, "Did you kick ass like you said you would?" and I start again.

Sorry to vent. You're here to read the story, not hear a pissed off teenager bitch about a competition she lost. On the bright side for you, if I hadn't lost I wouldn't have needed to write this whole chapter in one evening to distract myself from my disappointment. Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. I only own Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin/Mogjyn. Read on.

'

Chapter 10: So That's Why...

"Mogjyn must still be feeling sick," Jessie said the next day in A.P. Literature. They were in the library that day to research on a paper they were writing. "I hope he's okay."

"I'll bet he's just fine," Ian responded, leaning back in his chair. "I think he saw his golden opportunity and used the upchuck yesterday as an excuse to play hooky today."

"Just like you'll be doing tomorrow because of the bruise you're gonna have on your head?" Jessie asked with a half smirk.

"What bump- ack!" Mr. Yidderan had sneaked up and grabbed the back of his chair and pulled it back, but not all the way.

"Saved your life," he said catching him and setting him back.

"What was that for?" Ian asked indignantly.

"Probably for not doing your work," Jessie teased.

"Be careful, I could be telling you to be more like Nicole as well," Mr. Yidderan said shrewdly gesturing toward Nicole who had her head turned down toward her book.

"Yes, we should act more like Nicole," Jessie said, aiming her words at Nicole rather than Mr. Yidderan or Ian.

"Huh-? What?" Nicole said, snapping out of her concentration.

Jessie rolled her eyes. "Mr. Yidderan basically venerated you on working so hard and rebuked us for not doing so," Ian explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ah. Venerate: a synonym for compliment, and rebuke: another word for scold," Mr. Yidderan said. "Nice, upper level words. But I still castigate you for not completing your commission."

"Oh, okay..." Nicole said vaguely. She went back to looking down at her book.

"Study worm," Jessie rolled her eyes, as Mr. Yidderan walked away. Nicole ignored her. The truth that they could not see was that she was actually staring at her book bag on the floor, where Mogjyn's mask was.

'

"This is exactly the kind of reason it's a good idea for someone to know where you live," Nicole told Martin that day. He hadn't shown in school that day, so after school she made her way to his house to see how he was doing. "See? Something's happened and you needed help and I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't showed me where you live."

"Okay, okay. You can stop nagging," he said rolling his eyes. He was wearing his regular human clothes, not his shy guy robes.

"Yes, well, you look just fine after your... episode yesterday," Nicole said. "So, no more goofing around, you have to come back to school tomorrow."

"I can't!" he protested. "Without my mask, well, you know what would happen!"

"Aha! But you do have a mask," Nicole said slyly.

"What are you talking about? I even left it back in the auditorium and everything," he asserted.

"But I did not," she said. She smiled and reached into her book bag, producing the mask from within.

"What?" he asked confused.

"And I even took the liberty of fixing the strap for you," Nicole said proudly.

Martin took the mask and held it in his hands. "Why?"

"Well, because it was broken!" Nicole said with mock exasperation.

"No, I mean, why are you doing all this?" he asked, setting the mask down on the table.

"Because you're my friend," Nicole said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it's an obligation as a friend for me to help you when you're in a pinch."

"...Thanks..." he said.

"You're welcome," Nicole said with a smile. She leaned against the decrepit old sofa. "Now, while we're on the subject of pinches slash problems etc.-."

"Not again..." Martin said.

"You need to let Jessie know who you are," Nicole finished.

"We've been through this!" Martin exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Martin! I'm really not kidding!" Nicole said.

"I can't do it!" Martin told her.

"Martin, if you tell her you will be in so much better of a condition than you are right now," Nicole reasoned.

"What does it really matter? I still won't know where my family is or anything!" Martin countered.

"But you could most certainly search for them? I pretty sure you can't do that now," Nicole said. "And heck, Jessie probably is your cousin."

"She was my cousin before. That doesn't mean she is now," Martin retorted.

"So, what, are you afraid to find out that she actually is your cousin now?" Nicole rejoined. "You know, I think that's just it-."

"No."

"You're afraid that you actually will find your family, and you don't know where it'll go from there-."

"No."

"I really don't get it! And it's really not good for you to be living like this-."

"It's not that."

"In fact, I'm not gonna let you do it anymore. I'm going over there right now to tell her. It's gotta end-." She started toward the door.

"No!" Martin shouted, leaping forward and grabbing her arm. "That's not it!" He thrashed his arm down in an upset motion. He remained silent for a moment looking at his feet. "It's not that I'm afraid she is my family..."

Nicole wrenched her arm free and stepped back a half step to observe him better. "...It's not that you're afraid she is your family..." she repeated. "But that she isn't your family?"

"I'm just afraid that Jessie will go all 'Jessie' on me, and get our hopes up that we're related, but then find out we're not..." Martin said lifting his gaze to her again. "I just don't want to get that false hope and then find out it's wrong... I imagine it would hurt... a lot..." Nicole nodded her head and pursed her lips uncomfortably. "Do you get it now?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"So you won't tell?"

"...No, I won't tell..." she looked at her feet.

"Thank you."

Nicole rubbed her arm uncomfortably. They were standing kind of close as they faced each other. She looked up again and met his eyes. For a moment they stood there in silence.

"I gotta go," Nicole said suddenly and broke the stare. She stepped away and grabbed her backpack.

"Okay," Martin said, shaking his head. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah," she looked at him and nodded her head in assurance, though she had nervous sort of look on her face as she looked out the window. Assured that there was no one around, she opened the door and said, "See ya tomorrow."

And she was gone, leaving Martin alone with himself.

"...What was that...?"

'

So, you likey? You can tell it's winding down right? There's only gonna be one or two more chapters left. Then I'll probably go right into the next one without hesitation. Whether the next one directly follows their next adventures or if they do a Mario Party or something has yet to be determined, but... Anyway, until next time!


	12. Tricks and Treats

Oh, my god! This is the longest chapter yet! Sup, it's me again. I'm sorry I lied. It took me forever to even get started on this chapter. I am so ready for school to be over (June 11! June 11! June 11!) Had BRCs for U.S. History HSA and ECR for the English one. Tomorrow I get to do Biology and Wednesday is the written proficiency for Spanish. Urg, standardized testing sucks...! Oh, well. What can you do but just take the 100s and not complain. (no lie, I really do get hundreds on a lot of my HSA's! We get little key chains if we get a hundred and my book bag's got like 8 of them!) Anyway...

This chapter sucked me in. I started on it and had to stop writing for a little while cause my battery died, but when I started up again I just couldn't quit! I'm very proud of myself for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. It's the final one of this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Mario-ified. The only things in this story that I absolutely, positively, one hundred percent own are Jessie, Ian, Nicole, and Martin. Oh, and by the way, I experimented with italics in here. It's probably screwed up, so, if it is, please ignore it and I'll fix it later. Also, I played with font again in here during a letter to Mario and Luigi (not gonna spoil it though). For no, enjoy!

'

Chapter 12: Tricks and Treats

"One good thing about the 'for sale' sign in the front yard: it drives away the trick-or-treaters," Martin said.

"But you can still buy the candy for them," Nicole said.

"Why would I?" Martin asked.

"Cause then you can say the trick-or-treaters never showed to get any and then eat it all yourself with no remorse."

They were at Martin's house, obviously, and it was Halloween, Saturday, and the day after their battles with the preps. "When did you stop?" Nicole asked out of nowhere.

"Stop what?" Martin asked.

"Running around in a cheap mask and pajamas with a paper bag asking for candy," Nicole said.

"Oh," Martin said. "Hmm... I think when I turned thirteen. Yeah, cause Jess and me and Steph and Bry (Bryan) all stopped at the same time, and Steph said it was cause she was a high schooler now, and Jess just didn't like the candy."

Nicole sniggered, then looked down at the viscometer in front of them. They were also down in the basement working on their experiment. "So, let's get crackin'," she said, taking a beaker full of pure mushroom juice and heating it on a Bunsen burner.

'

About an hour later, they had measured the boiling points of all ten liquids and had the liquids in the freezer. Now it was time to measure viscosity and get this science project over with! "Okay, turn it on," Nicole instructed. Martin nodded his head and flipped the switch. Nothing happened. They looked at each other warily. Martin tried again. Still nothing. Nicole squinted at it and balled up her fist. "One more time." Martin flipped the switch and her fist came slamming down on it.

Still nothing.

"What the heck?" Martin wondered aloud.

"But that always works!" Nicole wailed. They looked up at the small basement windows and realized it was dark. They'd worked into the night and didn't even notice the light disappearing ((a/n: That actually happens to me on a daily basis, so no rebuttal.)) "Uh, Martin? Turn on the light." He climbed the stairs to the light switch and flipped it.

"Uh, oh..." he said, flipping it a couple more times. The light didn't come on. "I think the electricity died... Hold on a sec," he said as he disappeared into the living room to get a flashlight and a lantern. Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and Nicole squealed in surprise. Martin poked his head in the door and looked around.

"What was that?" Nicole asked. Then they both heard a hissing noise coming from somewhere on the floor. Both looked down and saw a tiny spark near the bottom of the stairs. Martin turned on the flashlight and shone it on the spark. Both their eyes went wide in terror.

"Oh, no!" Martin said.

"Oh, my god!" Nicole exclaimed, barely diving under the table before the thing exploded.

'

"I hope he's not afraid of the dark..."

About six figures in dark garments hid, cloaked in the shadows.

"How'd you even find out where he lives?" asked a deep male voice

"I have my ways," answered the first voice, a boy's, but not as deep as the second.

"He has my ways," chimed in a third voice, lighter, a girl's.

"Fine, take credit where credit is due," retorted the first voice. They were crouched behind some bushes, watching a house across the street.

"Is it okay yet?" asked a fourth voice, also male.

"Just about," replied the first voice again. They waited a few more minutes. The sun was almost completely gone now. "It's time."

The group of six crawled out of the bushes and sneaked across the street. Two of them went around to the back of the house. There was a circuit breaker there. They opened it up and turned everything off.

Meanwhile, in the front yard, the other four were busy trying to decorate the house in toilet paper as quietly as possible.

You couldn't see their faces. They were wearing masks. Earlier, on their way there, they'd been asked by several people why they were dressed in that way. "It's Halloween, ain't it?" had been their snappy reply.

When they were all together in the front of the house again, they stood back and admired their work. "Time to go watch the show, I think," said the first voice.

"This is going to be such a blast!" said another girl, as they crept around to the side of the house to watch through a window into the basement of the house.

"You aren't kidding," said the first boy, fingering something small, round, and smooth in his pocket.

"Uh, oh... I think the electricity died... hold on a minute..." they heard their target say. They heard him leave the basement.

"This is it," the first boy said, taking the object out of his pocket and holding it out for everyone to see.

"What is that?" asked the first girl, although she obviously already knew.

"Something to make his Halloween a real blast," the boy answered.

"You can't use one of those!" said the third boy. "Do you have any idea how big the explosion is?"

"With this little itty thing?" the first boy asked, holding the miniature bob-omb between his thumb and forefinger. He took a match and struck it. "How big could it possibly be?" He lit the fuse of the explosive and broke the window tossing it into the basement of their prey.

"Aik!" they heard a squeal from the basement as the glass shattered in.

"Ha! He screams like a girl!" said one of the boys.

"What was that?" they heard the voice say.

"Oh, no!" they heard another voice say.

"Wait a second," said one of the girls. "There's two voices in there."

"That sounds like-."

"Oh, my god!" said the second voice.

"The princess!" they exclaimed as the bob-omb exploded. "Run!" they cried as they leapt up and took off from the scene of the crime.

"Loshi, I'll kill you!" said a girl.

"Step off, Maggie! How was I supposed to know that little thing would create that big of an explosion or that the princess would be there?" Loshi answered. "We never, ever speak of this again!" he ordered when they'd run what felt like a safe distance away.

"But what if they're hurt? I'm pretty sure attacking a princess with a bob- o-!" one of the other boys started saying before Loshi pinned him against a wall.

"We never speak of it again."

'

"Nicole!" Martin screamed from the top of the landing. "Nicole!" Martin had been thrown back into the living room by the force of the explosion. Nicole, however, was still stuck in the basement, where the explosion had caught fire to several things. "Nicole, are you okay!"

"Not really!" came the reply. "Martin, I can't get out! My leg hurts so much!" It sounded like it was coming from almost directly beneath him.

"Nicole, where are you?" he asked. He tried to walk down the steps. "Augh!" he screamed as he grabbed for the handle of the door.

"I'm underneath the stairs!" Nicole answered. The stairs had collapsed, and Nicole was trapped beneath them! A moment's indecision, and Martin climbed off the landing, holding onto the floor and dropping into the basement.

"Nicole?" Martin asked as he walked toward the stairs and saw her up against the wall, indeed, trapped beneath the stairs. "Nicole! I'm gonna get you outta there!" he told her.

"Hurry, man!" she said. He started trying to move some of the debris, but some of it was too heavy and he couldn't lift it.

"It's too heavy! I can't move it!" he said.

"Go get help! Run to Jessie's house and get her!" Nicole said.

"Right," Martin said. He was about to just take off when he remembered his shy guy stuff. He looked around and when he saw it his heart sank. It was sitting on a table that was burning from the explosion. "Er, maybe I can try again!"

"Martin! Forget the shy guise!" Nicole commanded him. "Go get help! We're in a fricking burning building!" He looked around desperately, as if hoping someone would appear out of nowhere to help him move the debris or that his shy guy outfit would simply unburn.

"Er... Right!" he resolved. He went over to the landing and climbed up again. Then he sprinted through the house and out the front door. He dashed down the street, and tore up the road to Jessie's house. Martin pounded on the door.

"Pounding on the door like that won't get you very much candy!" Ian called through the door, he and Peach and Daisy having spent their Halloween at the Pipe House. He opened the door with a grin on his face, but the smile disappeared when he saw Martin standing at the door. "JESSIE!"

"What?" Jessie asked as she appeared behind him. Her eyes went wide. "Who are you!" she asked the new human.

"No time to explain!" Martin answered urgently. "Nicole's at my house! Someone through a bob-omb in the window and now she's stuck beneath the stairs in the basement and I can't move the stuff. Come on!" He grabbed her arm and yanked her out the door and started toward the street.

"MARIO! LUIGI! COME ON!" she shouted as she and Ian followed the boy, whom they didn't know was Martin. Mario and Luigi came out without hesitation, followed shortly by the princesses. As they raced down the streets, Jessie asked, "Who are you anyway?"

"Don't you recognize your old cousin?" he asked glancing back at her. Her eyes went wide again.

"Martin!" she exclaimed as she stopped running.

"Don't stop!" he cried as he grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along again. They continued running.

"But you sound just like Mogjyn!" she said.

"That's cause I am Mogjyn," he answered. "Perfect isn't it? The one night when you're supposed to be incognito and my costume's in smoldering ruins! But no time to explain. Look!"

They'd finally reached his house, the rest of the gang in tow. It wasn't completely engulfed in flames yet, but they could see smoke leaking out of the basement windows. "Oh, my god!" Ian exclaimed when they saw it.

"Come on!" Mario shouted as he started toward the house, the princesses running off in another direction to get the fire department.

"What are you doing!" Mario asked him.

"Going inside to save my friend!" Martin answered, Jessie and Ian following.

"Jessie, get back here!" Luigi demanded.

"Please!" Jessie said sarcastically as she and Ian and Martin entered the house. Inside, it was fairly hot, and Martin took them to the basement where Nicole was. "Nicole!" Jessie called out.

"Nicole, are you still okay!" Martin called as they climbed into the basement. No answer. "Nicole?" They hurried over to the fallen staircase, where they saw Nicole lying there unconscious. "Jessie, move it quick!" Martin ordered. Jessie quickly obeyed, using her telekinesis to try to move the heavier pieces, while Martin and Ian moved the smaller ones physically. When they could reach Nicole, Martin and Jessie picked her up and started trying to carry her out.

The fire was spreading, so they really needed to hurry. Ian climbed up to the living room, and took Nicole under the armpits while Martin climbed up to help him pull her up. Then, when Jessie had climbed up too, they carried Nicole out of the house and onto the front lawn where they laid her down on the grass. Mario and Luigi hurried over. "She's still not breathing," Ian said.

"Give her mouth to mouth," Luigi told him.

"What! She's my cousin! Jessie, do it!" Ian protested.

"Girl to girl! That's weird!" Jessie objected. "Martin, do it!"

"What!" Martin exclaimed. "Why m-!" He didn't have time to come up with a valid complaint before Jessie and Ian had shoved his head down into her face. For lack of anything else to do, he put his mouth to hers and started giving her his breath.

Nicole came back with a slight start, but she didn't move because she didn't know what was going on. She felt someone's mouth on hers and opened her eye a crack. When she did so, she saw Martin's face... but for some reason could not bring herself to stop him right away... In fact, she kind of pushed back a little (you know...). Martin halfway felt this, but also could not bring himself to immediately quit. ((a/n: Damn, I'm evil...!)) Finally she couldn't hold still any longer and started coughing.

"Thank god!" Jessie exclaimed, putting her hand to her chest.

"We were starting to think we'd lost you," Mario told her. By now the fire department had arrived and was starting to put out the flames, which had really reached the living room now.

"Nicole!" Daisy shouted rushing over and throwing her arms around her little sister. "You're okay! What happened!" she asked worriedly, checking her over, and satisfied that she was okay started squeezing her very tightly.

"Dais-. Daisy-. Daisy!" Nicole gasped. "You're pulling a first meeting on me!" () Daisy finally let go. "I'm fine! We were working on our science project and someone threw a bob-omb into the basement on us-."

"They what?" the older siblings all shouted, and even Jessie and Ian looked shocked.

"It's a wonder either of you are still alive!" Peach said. "...By the way, who are you?" she asked Martin.

"Er...I, uh..." Martin stuttered. "I'm Martin," he said finally. "Otherwise known as Mogjyn..."

"Mogjyn as in their shy guy friend Mogjyn?" Luigi asked.

"He's from our old world," Nicole said. "He landed here too and disguised himself as a shy guy since there weren't any other humans."

"Okay... wait a minute!" Jessie said. "You knew? And you didn't tell us! How long have you known?"

"Since, homecoming..." Nicole answered. "I found him taking a breather in the hallway."

"Being not a shy guy, wearing the robes and mask all the time made me overheated, as you guys have seen," Martin explained.

"But why did you hide from us in the first place?" Jessie asked.

Martin didn't answer right away, but rubbed the back of his head. "We'll talk about that later," Nicole said, standing up finally, though she swayed a little bit. "Right now I think we should head back to the Pipe House... that picture on the wall needs another good looking at..."

'

"Okay... let me get this straight," Mario asked, standing in his living room later that evening. Everyone else was seated in the couches and chairs. "Martin was your Jessie's back in that other world?"

"Right," Martin and Jessie answered.

"Then he came to Mushroom Kingdom, wandered around, settled in Toadstool Town for the school year, and found you kids?"

"Right," all four kids answered.

"Nicole found out who he was on homecoming night, but he asked her not to tell anyone. And Nicole was the only one who knew where he lived because they would work on their science project at his house because it had a viscometer?"

"Yeah," Nicole and Martin answered.

"But the rest of us found out who he was tonight because someone threw a bob-omb in his basement while they were down there working on said science project?"

"Yup," answered Jessie, Ian, Peach, Daisy, and Luigi.

"And now we need to figure out who Martin is in relation to someone here in Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yup," answered everybody.

"What I still don't understand is why you didn't just tell us who you were before," Jessie said. "I mean, we're probably you're cousins anyway. You could've saved yourself a lot of trouble by just determining that in the beginning."

"And that's why I didn't want to do that from the beginning," Martin said sinking back into the chair.

"You wanted to cause yourself a lot of trouble?" Ian asked.

"No... I knew Jessie would be all expectant and stuff that we would be cousins, but then afraid to find out that we weren't and that we'd gotten our hopes up for nothing," Martin explained. Everyone mulled that over for a second.

"Do you think it would have mattered to me if we were cousins or not?" Jessie asked finally.

"No, but there would still be that disappointment. You can't pretend that there wouldn't," Martin said. Jessie was silent for a moment and finally seemed to accept it when she nodded her head.

"Well, we'll never know unless we look at that picture," Nicole said. Mario nodded his head as he walked over to the picture and took it off the wall. He looked at it for a moment and looked at Martin with an unreadable expression. After looking at it once more he handed it to Nicole.

"What do you think?" he asked. Nicole looked at it too. She didn't mess with the poker face.

She smiled a wide smile and said, "That's him all right." They all cheered and Martin looked incredibly relieved.

"That just leaves one problem," Luigi said, also looking at the picture.

"What's that?" Daisy asked.

"We actually don't know who that kid is."

"Oh..." they all said, turning their faces downward.

Jessie looked up again and said, "Let me see that." Luigi passed the frame to her.

"Oops!" he exclaimed as the picture slipped out and slid under the coffee table.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," Nicole said. She climbed out of her seat and under the coffee table, searching around for the photograph. Finally she found the white square with the back up. She grabbed it and pulled it toward her. When it got closer she noticed something and held it up to her face. Her eyes went wide. "Oh, my god!" she exclaimed jumping up. Crack! "Ooh! Ow!" she shouted grabbing at her head and dropping the picture once more.

"Nicole, what the heck was that!" Jessie asked.

"Urg! Ooh!" Nicole moaned, rubbing her head once more before grabbing the picture and climbing safely out from underneath the coffee table. "This," she said holding the photograph up to her face and reading it. Ian and Luigi who were sitting on either side of her on the couch leaned over and read over her shoulder as she read aloud, "_July 8, 1989. Prince Ian, Princess Nicole, Jessie Mario, and Martin Mario._"

"What?" Martin asked, his jaw dropping and his expression blank.

Mario and Luigi had very similar expressions on their faces. "That's what we'd like to know," Mario said horrified.

"What the heck?" Jessie asked, although she wasn't quite as bewildered as her older brothers.

"Lemme see that!" Luigi snatched the photo out of Nicole's hand and looked at it himself. "M-Mario! It really does say that!" Mario was standing there in deep thought.

"I vaguely remember the kid now," he said pensively.

"I'm sitting right here, y'know!" Martin said.

"No, but... I think we thought he was like another of the Sarasaland royalty or even Wario's bro or something..." Mario continued. "How could that have happened...?"

"Mario..." Luigi said softly, as though thinking about something he didn't want to. "Dad left about the same time Mama had Jessie... d'you think...?"

"What-?" Jessie asked mystified. This was the first time she had ever heard mention of her parents.

"Luigi, come with me real quick," Mario said, glancing at Jessie and Martin as he and Luigi left the room and went into the hallway. The others heard a creaky noise from the hallway, and something like steps being climbed...

'

"Luigi, do you remember that box Dad left here when he took off?" Mario asked starting to look around their attic. They hadn't been up there in years, finding that seeing stuff of their parents was a bit hard. Everything was dust covered.

"Uh, kind of. The one he said we shouldn't open until a certain time?" Luigi asked.

"I think that time is now," Mario said as he started looking around at boxes labeled in old black markers. Mario's baby clothes, Luigi's old toys, old china set, don't open- love, Dad. "I think this is the one," Mario said, taking the box out from the middle of a stack of boxes. Luigi knelt down next to it as Mario started to unfold the top. "Mama-mia..."

"Mario... this is..." Luigi said taking a single paper out from the top of the box. It read Martin Mario at the top and gave information about a healthy baby boy. "This is Martin's birth certificate..."

They set it down and looked back into the box. The next thing on the top was a photo of two babies in a hospital cart-thingy. One appeared to be a little girl in a yellow blanket and the other a boy in a blue blanket. The distinguishing feature, however, was that each was wearing a hat. The girl's hat was pink with a white circle and a "J" while the boy's was blue with a white circle and an "M." "Oh, man..."

Looking down into the box again they saw the boy's hat, but it was no longer tiny enough for a baby; it was big enough for a teenager. Mario picked up the hat and a slip of paper fell out. "Weege, look at this," he said.

"What is it?" Luigi asked. Mario unfolded the paper.

"It's a letter from Dad."

_July 4, 1988_

_My sons,_

_If you've found this letter, then that means you've opened the box in the attic... that also means you've probably found out a great secret: your baby brother, Martin. We- that's your mother and I- are sorry to have lied to you... but you know that we were having problems. I left because of those problems, but I wanted to have one of my children with me. I know what you're thinking: he could barely take care of himself, let alone a kid. But your mother agreed to let me take Martin and leave when he and Jessie were born (by the way, tell her hi for me)._

_It seemed for the best thing for everyone. I would have one of my children to love, your mother wasn't exactly prepared for twins with me leaving and already having you two to look after, and Jessie would probably have done better with a female as she was growing up than a man like me. We kept it a secret from you because we knew you would object. I know that my walking out on you seems bad enough as it is, but that I lied and took your little brother probably makes you that much more upset at me. But you have to understand... we did what we thought was best, and if we for one second thought it wasn't, we would not have done what we did._

_I'm sorry I left and made such a mess while I was there. Maybe you can find it in your hearts to forgive me someday._

_Your father_

Mario and Luigi sat there in silence for a moment soaking in what their father had written. "I think it's time to finally welcome Martin into the Mario family," Mario said finally.

"I think so," Luigi agreed with a smile. They replaced the things in the box and closed the flaps. Then they started toward the door. "Wait a minute!" Luigi said and returned to the box. He opened it and took out the hat, then resealing the top. "Okay, let's go."

'

"What's taking them so long?" Ian wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure," Martin said worriedly, sitting rigidly in the chair, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. "D'you think they found a mistake? That I'm not a member of the family?"

"I really don't know..." Jessie said. She was pacing around. "That was the first time they ever talked about our dad... so I really don't know what to expect..." Peach fidgeted a little on the other end of the sofa, looking uncomfortable. Jessie looked over at her, thinking of something. "Peach... you grew up with my brothers, didn't you?"

"Yeah..." Peach answered.

"So you would know about our parents," Jessie pried further.

"I would... but..."

"So, is there something I should know?"

"..."

"Peach!"

"I just don't think it's my place to tell you!"

"Tell her what?" Mario and Luigi reentered the room. Luigi had his hands behind his back and appeared to be holding something.

"Nothing..." Jessie said. "What were you doing up there?"

"Determining Martin's origin," Mario answered.

When he didn't say anything else, Jessie asked, "And?"

"And... that is a lovely hat, Jessie," Luigi said.

"MY HAT?" Jessie exclaimed. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Well, it's kind of the fact that it only fits you," Mario said. "Ours don't do that, and neither do Wario or Waluigi's. See?" he asked, taking his hat off and putting it briefly on Ian's head.

"What is your point? That my hat is the only hat that does that?" Jessie asked.

"Not exactly," Luigi answered drifting over toward Martin's chair.

"Not exactly what?" Jessie asked. "Not exactly that's your point or not exactly that my hat's the only one that does that?"

"The latter," Mario answered as Luigi took the hat from behind his back and placed it on Martin's head.

"What the-?" Martin exclaimed. "...Hey, this hat fits perfectly..."

"Could you try to put it on Daisy's head for a second?" Luigi requested. Martin shrugged his shoulders and tried to put the cap on Daisy's head. It wouldn't go, and, in fact, leapt right back onto his head.

"What's the deal with this hat?" Martin asked.

"Two hats were made with that special feature," Mario said. "One for each of our brother and sister... the twins."

Both Martin and Jessie's eyes went wide. "Twins?" they repeated in unison.

"Yup," Mario answered. "You two were both born on July 4, 1988. The thing is, there was a kind of separated at birth thing going on... but we'll explain that to you later."

"Sounds like the background behind the parent trap," Jessie smirked at Martin.

"Wait," Martin said. "Since I'm your brother, does that mean I'm living here now?"

"Bye-bye guest bedroom," Luigi said with mock sadness. "We'll fix it up and everything for you, but, yeah, that's probably what we're doing." Martin thought about it for another moment before it all finally sunk in and he smiled wide.

"Welcome back, bro," Mario said, clapping a hand on Martin's shoulder.

'

The Monday following found the group of friends in school again. It was the time before first period and they were all heading back to their first classes. Ahead in the hallway they saw the preps walking in their direction again. This time, however, they pressed to the other side of the hallway to make room for the prince, princess, and sister and brother of the heroes. Everyone had somehow found out over the weekend all the details in the new long-lost sibling case and kept congratulating the twins. The preps upon finding out that they'd been bullying Mario and Luigi's baby brother the whole time immediately began being nicer to him, or at least salutarily neglectful (U.S. History term... couldn't resist!).

"Well, hopefully we won't be having anymore prep wars," Jessie said when they got to the hallway where they split up.

"Hopefully... who's to say they won't eventually get fed up with kissing our butts anyway?" Ian asked.

"Nothing much we can do about it," Nicole said, trying to shrug her shoulders, but having difficulty because she was loaded down with books because her locker was jammed.

"Nope," Jessie agreed. "Well, see you next period."

"Bye," they all said as Jessie headed off to theater, Ian to engineering tech, and Nicole and Martin to video yearbook to do the morning announcements.

As Nicole and Martin walked to their class Martin stopped all of a sudden. "What's up?" Nicole asked, stopping as well.

Martin looked away for a second before starting. "I was wondering kind of about when I..."

"Oh..." Nicole said, lowering her voice in slight embarrassment. "The mouth to mouth?"

"Yeah," Martin said uncomfortably. "Um, I was wondering... did you wake up before letting on that you were okay...?"

Nicole blushed a deep shade of red. "Well... a little bit... like maybe half a minute..." she said nervously.

"Oh..." Martin said. They started walking again, but in silence. Suddenly Nicole stopped again. Martin looked at her curiously.

"If you noticed... then why did you keep resuscitating?" she asked.

It was Martin's turn to blush. "Er... just... just to be sure..."

Nicole nodded her head slowly. "Thanks for saving my life... and making sure it was saved," she said with an embarrassed smile.

Martin returned the smile. "Eh, um... do you want me to carry those for you?" he asked, smile fading slightly, indicating the large pile of books in her arms.

Nicole smiled some more. "That would be great," she said, carefully passing about half the pile to Martin.

"If the janitor doesn't fix your locker right away, you can keep them in mine for a while," Martin said, taking the pile. They started walking again, Martin carrying Nicole's books. And if you paid close enough attention, they looked like they were walking a bit closer together...

* * *

Happy end! Bet you didn't see that one coming. Trust me, you wouldn't even be alone. I didn't even know it was gonna end like that. I'd originally planned on making Martin Wario and Waluigi's brother, but I decided to go with this because it flowed and because Wario and Waluigi don't deserve to be Martin's immediate family (I'm p.o.ed at Wario right now because I finally got Mario Kart: Double Dash ! and Wario somehow always manages to be in the top 3 and usually if I lose, he's the one that wins! I think it's the car...)

As far as Martin and Nicole go, all I can say is aw! I wasn't going to even imply anything about those two at all in this story. But then the thing in chapter 10 just came out, and even then I wasn't going to do anything else with it. But I role-play Zelda with my friends, and my character got drunk and leapt on her boyfriend, screaming, "Mouth to mouth resuscitation!" And I thought that would fit just ever so well in here. And the part at the end was so that they could sort it out and we could just sit here and go aw!

Oh, and by the way, they don't have to do a science project anymore! m/ Jessie wasn't entirely happy...

Finally, I'd like to say thank you to SuperSmashGal, my one good reviewer. You were the only one who seemed to really enjoy my story and show it. So, for that, I'd like to say thank you. I hope you continue to read all my stories to follow.

That does it, I suppose. I might be a while in starting this next story, but until then, I am still Selphie, lord of birds, brownies, and socks. ¡Hasta luego! See you later!


End file.
